


Safe and Sound

by ktingly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Diner boy!Jean, Drama, English!Marco, Family Drama, Fluff, Halloween, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Long Distance Relationship, Modern AU, Multi, Paris (City), Parties, Rich kid!Marco, Rich!Marco, Self Harm, Student x Teacher, alternative setting - jeanmarco, alternative universe - college/university, american!jean, ereri, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, halloween party, jeanmarco, m/m - Freeform, marcojean - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktingly/pseuds/ktingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school trip to Paris turns into more than Jean could have ever expected. Ever heard of love at first sight? Neither had the freckled boy across the hall.<br/>Jean is in for more than he expects, and it all starts with the image of freckles and Jaegers dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and my friend Xaleder's first proper fanfiction, it's not perfect nor edited much yet but we hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

As I stepped into the hallway my shoes began to squeak on the milky marbled floor, every step I made another dirty look was shot my way. I can't help the fact my shitty diner job only pays for knockoff trainers. - I thought to myself as I scanned the reception area. Typically French, like in the movies. A small bronze chandelier hung from the ceiling shining light on the light beige drapes- I'd been to Paris a thousand times but I'd never been to many hotels. 

Looking up from my phone I noticed a small blonde behind the reception desk,   
"Bienvenue, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?" Her small mouth twitched into a smile, it's a good job I understand French, it's just annoying that I'm so tired I can't be bothered.   
"Can you check me in please?" I took my backpack off one shoulder, "Jean Kirchstein." Taking out the folded pieces of paper I handed her what looked like the booking form.   
"Of course." She nodded and tapped away at the computer with her neon pink talons. "Room two-five-nine. Second floor, to your right out of the elevator and you're at the end of the hall." Her accent was strong but I managed to make out her directions.  
There were only nine of us on this vacation, only nine of our class could afford to go but miraculously five teachers had managed to make it along, oh joy. I manoeuvred past the kissing couples and annoying friends to walk down the hallway. This had been the longest 24 hours of my life. Stopovers on the flight made it cheaper to fly but Europe was so far away, and even then it was still expensive, but I didn't care anymore, I was here. Finally. Swiping the key to my room I collapsed face first on the bed, not even bothering to shut the door before I fell asleep.

Being on this trip wasn’t so bad, I got a room with a great view overlooking France and friends on this end of year vacation. But, then again it was a shitty start. Jetlag was kicking in and all I could hear was the bed being rammed into the wall.   
What the hell?   
Pausing the horror movie I was just starting to get into, I took out my headphones and attempted to listen to any conversation over the loud noise, unsuccessfully I grabbed a slightly what seemed grubby glass and placed it against the wall, for a four star hotel at three in the morning this wasn’t what I had expected to be doing. I had no idea who was next door but it sure sounded like they were having far more fun than I was. Hearing too much I decided that I was feeling in the mood to ruin the late night shenanigans.   
Dragging my feet I walked slowly out the door and into the hallway.   
“Hey! You! Will you keep it down seriously, what the fuck? It’s three in the morning!”   
The door viciously opened revealing what I least expected.   
“A-a-h Mr Ackerman, sir! I didn’t know you were sleeping next door.”   
“What do you want, Kirstein?” He replied in a monotone voice, you could almost see how he gave zero shits about me interrupting.   
“I-uh-uhm.”  
Mr Ackerman raised an eyebrow, “Come on, spit it out you brat, I have things-well people to do.”   
“Leeeevi? Who is it? What’s taking so long?” A familiar voice called, turning up to Levi’s side was a half-dressed Eren wrapped in what looked like bedsheets.   
I felt my jaw drop.   
“What the fuck? You and him? What? Eren…? What?” I felt myself go dizzy at the thought of Jaeger and Mr Ackerman and all I could think of was Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs.   
“Is there a problem here?” Mr Ackerman raised an eyebrow again as he leaned against the door frame.  
“B-but you’re a- and he’s a- what?”   
“You say anything to anybody and I’ll make sure you won’t speak again. Got it, horseface?” Eren interrupted, he moved passed Levi, his bony finger pointing in my direction as he made the threat.   
Who the fuck does he think he is calling me horseface? The anger swelled inside of me as I bent his finger back, watching him wince in pain I smirked, “How about you go shove it up your ass, or better yet, go shove it up Mr Ackerman’s.”   
That was a big mistake.   
“Levi! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Let that student go!” Mr Zacharias bellowed from behind. Mr Ackerman rolled his eyes and emphasised letting my shirt go, he looked down at his hand in disgust as he wiped it on his pants.   
“What the hell is going on here?” Mr Zacharias asked calmly pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Why don’t you ask Snow White and the dwarf here?” I smirked. Hearing a laugh in the background everyone turned to notice a freckled guy peering out of a crack in his door.   
“Uhm, hi, sorry to interrupt. ” The kid waved as he quickly shut the door and the attention was turned back the matter at hand.  
“Right. We’ve made enough of an impression tonight. All of you return to your rooms immediately. Levi it’s a good job no one else caught you. You’d be in a lot more shit if they had.” Mr Zacharias shot all of us one of his looks.   
Mr Ackerman rolled his eyes and returned a look to Mr Zacharias, Eren moved to go back into his room, however, before he could reach the door the sheet fell completely off of his body.   
Mr Ackerman’s foot had caught the corner when Eren turned to face me, causing the sheet to fall leaving Eren completely naked in front of three guys, two being our teachers. Though I couldn’t help but stare. I’d always had a crush on Eren but he was too much of a dick to even think about it, Eren’s ears went bright red in the dim light of the hallway as his hands shot down to cover his junk.   
Mr Zacharias rolled his eyes and walked away, not even dealing with the situation. Eren had ran back into his room and Levi was walking down the hallway leaving me alone, confused and with the image of a freckled boy and Jaegers dick.

Turning on my side I yawned and looked down at my phone. Nine forty two in the morning, Jetlag at its finest. Closing my eyes again all I could think about was the freckled kid across the hall. For the short time I had seen him he was all I could seem to think about.   
Jean, you dumbass, you don’t even know his name.   
A few minutes of silence I sighed and stood up out of bed.  
“Bonjour, bienvenue à Qui chante le plus juste!”  
“What the…?”  
Ah, yet again it was my lovely neighbour. Making my way to the door I clenched my fists. The noise was getting louder. Some tone-deaf wannabe singers attempting to sing to Celine Dion, it was really getting on my fucking nerves.   
Completely engaged in my thoughts I didn’t notice the thing or person I was walking into.  
“Shit. Sorry.” I rolled my eyes to the back of my head as the mystery person was on the floor picking up their belongings. “Here, let me help.”   
“Nah, its fine, don’t worry.” The guy looked up at me and smiled, he had already picked everything up, it was the same kid from earlier. I would notice those freckles anywhere. Standing back embarrassed I scratched the back of my head again, I couldn’t help but stare at him. His hair was parted in the middle revealing a few freckles underneath his dark brown bangs. His freckles were like stars dotted across the light pink colour on his cheeks.  
“I’m Marco.” He eventually broke the silence as he extended his long arm for me to shake his hand. You could tell by his accent he was British but it only made me want to talk to him more.   
“Hi, I’m Jean.” I shook his hand, my what I’ve always thought annoying accent echoing down the hall.   
“You’re American?” he asked, grinning.  
“Yeah,” I looked down at my bare feet. There I was standing shirtless in torn plaid pyjama shorts and there he was in a faded My Chemical Romance band tee and dark denim jeans, he looked annoyingly adorable and I looked homeless.  
“You’re British?” I asked. Of course, when he asked it was cute and simple, when I asked it sounded stupidly obvious.   
He nodded and smiled again, “I have to go but catch you later.” He smiled and walked off down the hallway.   
God damnit, Jean, he’s just some guy. 

Walking back to my room I collapsed onto my bed again. I couldn’t help but feel stupid. I had made a complete idiot out of myself, it doesn’t normally bother me but this time it was different.  
I couldn’t get those damn freckles out of my head, they lined up like constellations in the sky leading to his light pink blush like a galaxy of colour had washed up upon his cheeks.   
His brown eyes sparkled as he smiled, I’m not joking, they literally fucking sparkled. His hair was parted in the middle which normally would make you look like a complete and utter idiot but on him it looked perfect. He’s just some guy.   
But what if he’s not?  
“Kirchstein! Jaeger! Out of bed now! You’re already late for breakfast!” Mr Ackerman’s voice could be heard echoing down the hallway. Picking up a creased shirt I buttoned it up loosely, rolling the sleeves to elbow height I slipped my converses onto my feet and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me I turned around to see Mr Ackerman leaning casually against Eren’s door frame, Eren towering over him as they played tonsil tennis with each other.   
“Huh, I thought it was breakfast, sir.” I smiled sarcastically, as I turned to walk away I smiled to myself.

Taking the corner out of the elevator I backed up a few steps as I was pinned against the wall with what looked a fork,   
“Sasha! What the hell you savage beast!”   
She looked hungry.  
“YOU. MADE. ME. WAIT FOR FOOD.” She growled, her eyes filled with anger.   
“Sasha! It’s Jean! He’s friend not food, I have a bread roll. Come back to the table, we can actually eat now!” Connie tried to coax Sasha back with a warm bread roll but as she removed the fork from the wall I felt like teasing her a bit more.  
“Well, actually Connie.” I countered in my best version of British accent “We still have to wait for Jaeger and Ackerman, who are currentl-“ I paused as Mr Ackerman walked past us,   
“Oh, do continue, Mr Kirchstein.”   
If looks could kill I would be six feet under right now.  
“Oh, nothing Mr Ackerman. Will Eren Jaeger be joining us for breakfast?” I smiled,   
“Tch.” Mr Ackerman scoffed and walked away. As if on cue, just as Sasha had gotten back to reality, Eren raced past and took the bread roll, a shoe lace still loose. That was the last straw for Sasha, as I noticed what seemed to be Marco in the background he soon disappeared behind a rather angry Sasha looking for revenge. Running after Eren she stood on his shoelace causing him to trip and fall, his head hitting the floor and the half eaten bread roll falling perfectly into Sasha’s hands. Sitting on his back victoriously she began to eat said bread roll in front of everyone in the hall.  
Dropping my eyes to floor I began to walk shamefully to the table of loud American students. Sometimes I cursed my classmates, this time being one of them, we were quiet the contrast from the group of presumably English students which were sat with Marco.


	2. Eiffel Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before this will be edited a little later to make it flow more smoothly but we wanted to update since we hadn't in a while!

Chapter Two

 

A group of around 9 rowdy uncontrollable American kids and 5 teachers that had given up walking through the streets of Paris, now that was a site to see. Everyone in my class was a buzzing mess about seeing the Eiffel Tower that was all apart from me, I've seen Paris millions of times due to visiting my grandparents every other summer, and it gets kinda boring the tenth time going up there.  
Standing breathless at the top I rolled my eyes, of course we had to walk up. ‘All part of the experience.’ They said, ‘it’d be fun’ they said.  
Catching my breath I moved to a spot where I could look over the city’s skyline. It was worth it just for the view. Turning around I noticed everyone was staring at what seemed to be Connie carrying Sasha on his back. Mr Ackerman, being the arrogant asshole of an athletics teacher he was, decided to make Sasha walk the last few steps over and over again until she caused enough of a queue of angry tourists behind her.  
Turning back to the view I sighed. I had a love-hate relationship with Paris. Having seen it millions of times before I’d gotten used to the small cobbled streets and where everything was, but I hated how many tourists there were all the time, constantly taking pictures and attempting to speak French like they had just invented the language.  
“Hey stranger,” a quiet voice could be heard in the middle of all the chatter.  
Smiling slightly I turned around as Marco half-waved and smiled embarrassed. “Hey, what brings you up here?” I asked, making room for him to stand next to me, it'd been a few days since we had bumped into each other. I hadn't really thought about him a lot, but today I couldn't help but notice that the sun shone on his tanned arms which were lined with freckles.  
“Ahh, just college, it was a last minute thing for the French class and I thought, why not? I’ve only ever been to Paris once.”  
“Oh, awesome. Mine’s a school thing too. Except the trip was so damn expensive barely anyone came.” Rolling my eyes I turned back to resting my elbows on the glass walls.  
Marco turned and did the same. “Where abouts in the US do you come from?” he moved to face me and smiled at me, a light blush seemed to be permanently dyed into his cheeks.  
“Oh, uh, Brooklyn originally but my family moved to San Francisco where my mom comes from.” I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, I hated questions about my life. “You?”  
“Born near London.” He smiled, “I won’t go into detail, I know you American’s think that the UK is just London.” He grinned, more of a blush covering his cheeks as he faced back towards the skyline.  
After a few minutes of silence I sighed, “I’ve had a bit of a shitty day, I just need to escape from here for a while.”  
“Hey, do you wanna, maybe, like go back to the hotel, there’s like a film on for rent and like, do you maybe wanna watch it with me?” Marco smiled, embarrassed, I laughed awkwardly and nodded trying to hide the smile that was appearing.

-  
-  
-

Marco’s P.O.V

 

Sitting awkwardly in the chair furthest away from Jean, I chuckled to myself. Jean was sprawled across the bed sheets hanging off the edge, one hand running through his strangely dyed two-tone hair the other scrolling through tumblr. I couldn’t help but stare for a moment. As Jean turned onto his back his light grey shirt rode up a little causing his toned stomach to show through the gap.  
“Marco, why are you staring at me?” Jean asked, amused.  
“Uhh I wasn’t staring,” I smiled and turned away back to the film on the small box-like TV.  
“Hey, you can sit on the bed if you wanted y’know. I don’t bite.” He smirked, rolling over to sit up he moved so there was a spot for me to sit. I couldn’t help but feel my cheeks redden,  
“Uh, okay, if you’re sure.”  
About half an hour into the movie I could see Jean’s eye’s getting heavy, his head rolled to one side and dropped onto my shoulder, snoring lightly I grinned, I couldn’t help but see the light from the TV reflected light freckles dotted across his cheeks and a small scar on his lower lip. Brushing away a few strands of his hair I stopped my hand mid-air.  
What was I doing?  
Moving away from him I rubbed my tired eyes and let his head rest on a pillow.  
“Marco…” a sleepy voice called as I was heading towards the door.  
“Hm?”  
“Stay… Please…” Jean whispered, yawning as his tired eyes closed again, I nodded and smiled a little as I moved back to the bed. Sitting next to his sleeping body I leaned back against the headboard, one hand moving a few strands of hair off of his pale skin.

-  
-  
-

Jean’s P.O.V 

I was awoken by the sun shining into my eyes through the windows where the curtains should’ve been drawn. There was an unfamiliar weight on my chest, Marco?  
Fuck, he’s sleeping on me… in my bed? Starting to panic I lifted the bed sheet up checking to see if we had clothes on, which woke Marco. He sat up looking at me slightly panicked,  
“Shit, I didn’t mean to sleep on you… are you okay?” he mumbled reaching out to touch my shoulder but I flinched away.  
“W-What are you doing here?”  
“You asked me to stay…?”  
Feeling my cheeks redden I looked towards the ceiling as I tried to avoid Marco’s stare. “I did?” I finally asked, realising I must’ve been talking in my sleep.  
“I-uh-I…I should probably go.” Marco rushed through his speech as he grabbed his shoes and ran out of the room at lightning speed.  
“Marco! Wait!” I shouted as I ran after him, I reached his door as it shut leaving me outside, calling Marco's name.


	3. Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're trying to update as soon as possible for everyone! We hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Chapter Three 

Punching the wall next to my door I slammed it shut, rattling glasses and loosening the paintings on the wall above the bed before I slumped down on the floor cradling my now swollen knuckle in my hand.  
What was it about Marco? I'd only met this guy a couple of days ago and he's already turning my life upside down. His smile and the way he laughs makes me forget my problems, my worries and my past and all I can do is push him away, punch walls and get angry. Climbing off the patterned carpet I walked towards the bathroom and started to run the cool water into the basin. Taking a white wash cloth from the shelf to the side of the mirror I started to carefully scrub away any blood that was seeping painfully from my bruises knuckles. I'd gotten used to this routine; it seemed to be a habit of mine to get into mess. After making sure I hadn't broken anything I changed into a dark grey hoodie, jeans and converses before walking out of the hotel and down the street to the place where I felt at home. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
Marco's PoV 

Shit, why? Why do I have to ruin everything? I was just making friends and I had to go and mess it up! Crouching down on the floor I leaned my back against the wall and sat there for a while just looking into the darkness of my room. I must of fallen asleep at some point because I was awoken by a familiar voice at my door.  
"Marco? Marco are you up? It's Armin."  
Rubbing my eyes I felt what was almost like tears, had I been crying?  
"Yeah, one minute." I called standing up from my slouched position, pulling open the door I attempted to smile as one of my class mates stood in the doorway.  
"Yeah?" I asked sniffing a little  
"Are you okay? It looks like you have been crying..." He paused for a moment and scanned my clothing, "and your wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Armin quizzed, he's always been very observant.  
"It's just, it's nothing." I assured him from in the doorway,  
"Marco, you're obviously not okay. Your bed is still made, the curtains are still drawn, the lights are off and your hair is a mess, so spill." he stated pushing his glasses up his nose,  
Moving out of the doorway I motioned for him to come in, he headed to the seat by the window opening the curtains before he sat down.  
"So..."  
"I-it's a guy." I paused for a moment before looking back at Armin. "I just messed up real bad. I messed up any form of friendship we had and it's just, why do I have to be like this Armin? Maybe my father was right, maybe I am just a freak that fucks every friendship up..." I started to cry, re-speaking my fathers words to me, haunting me, slowly eroding me from the inside out.  
"Marco! How many times do I have to say that you are not a freak! Being gay doesn't make you a freak Marco, you're human and you're still you, no matter what he says or does!"  
"That's the thing though, Armin." I sighed, pulling my sleeves over my cold hands. "Maybe if I was just like everyone else, like how my dad wanted me to be, I wouldn't have to deal with the shit I do at the moment."  
Armin stayed quiet.  
"I'm just a freak. My head is fucked up and I don't know how to deal with it anymore. I think it's impossible to get over some things, you know? It just shakes your insides and rattles your fragile bones until all you can do is scream into a soundproof bubble, waiting. Just waiting for that moment that someone will rescue you from the spaghetti mess that is your mind only that person will never come, and all you're left with is the broken shards of glass that dig into your skin and leaves waterfalls of blood to sooth the pain..."  
Armin moved slightly closer to me,  
"Do you want to talk about this guy?" He asked breaking the silence.  
"I don't know, I mean I do but I guess I don't know where to start." I confessed, falling backwards into the bed.  
"Well what's his name?" Armin asked pivoting his body so that he was facing me.  
"Jean, he's one of those American students that's staying in the hotel, his room is opposite mine and I just... Armin I just can't stop thinking about him. I only just met him and he's just in my head all the time." I confessed covering my eyes with my hands,  
"Hmm, maybe you need to do something else? To forget about him? Not something stupid though."  
I paused for a moment,  
"That's it! Armin gather the others were going out." I stood up making Armin jump a little  
"W-what?" He asked, almost like he had heard me wrong.  
"We're going out into the nearest town and we're gonna get drunk, now come on!" I smiled slightly and pulled him up as I marched over to the door grabbing a jacket and my wallet. Walking down the corridor I roughly ran my hand through my hair, barely missing the guy who was in the grey hoodie I turned around and laughed at Armin who was struggling to keep up behind me.  
"Marco! Marco wait! You can't just go and get drunk! It's not going to solve anything!" He yelled as he jogged after me.  
"Watch me."

Walking into the third bar that I had managed persuade everyone to go in with me, I noticed two people that I swear I recognised. Taking another shot glass from the tray on the side by the bar I started to move towards a dimly lit table, the alcohol buzzing through my body. "HEY! Aren't you that American kid from the other night?" I called staggering over to them,  
"Uhm? Do I know you?" The younger of the two asked looking towards me, he squinted his eyes as he tried to match my face.  
"Yeah! You're the guy who was snogging his teacher or something! Haha I remember that, God, he's a bit short isn't he?" I laughed pointing to the older but shorter guy.  
"Tch!"  
"I think he's a bit drunk Levi, maybe we should take him back to the hotel?" The taller quizzed,  
"Hey now! I'm not into that dwarf porn or whatever you call it." I chuckled almost falling over as I downed the brown liquid in the glass. 

-  
-  
-

Jean's P.O.V 

"Marco?" I squinted my eyes in the dim light as I noticed a hunched up sobbing figure in the light of the corridor.  
"Marco are you alright?" I asked, starting to panic as I recognised him. Leaning down to around his height I flicked his nose to check he was still responsive.  
He was as I got a punch in the arm back.  
"Marco? Are you drunk?" I asked another question this time, kneeling down he moved his head and looked up at me. He'd been crying and he stank of alcohol.  
"Jean? I-I think I lost my keycard." He hiccuped as his face went a pale shade of white. He was still crying as he spoke, I sighed and helped him up. He felt heavy against my chest but all I could do was hold my breath as the stench of shots seemed to be stained in his clothes and his hands, which were pressed up to my chest to steady himself, smelt like stale cigarettes.  
"Marco lets get you cleaned up." I sighed again, as I began to move him I heard a retching noise and before I knew it he had vomited on my shoes.  
Great. Just great.  
Leading him into my room I let him collapse on my bed and he was out like a light. Moving towards the chair by the window I let my legs hang over the side and settled down for the night, just watching Marco's chest rise slowly up and down until I drifted off into a mindless state.


	4. Doofus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! If you have any fanart, questions or if you just want to say hi follow us and tag us on tumblr : @xaleder & @ktingly  
> Or Instagram: @ktingly
> 
> ~This chapter will be in Marco's point of view for a change!~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! We try and update every chapter as soon as we can! <3

Chapter Four, 

 

Marco’s P.O.V 

Turning on my side I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight which was streaming in from the window closest to a desk that I didn’t recognise. Shit, this wasn’t my room… Noticing a note on the bedside table I realised there were a few what looked like aspirin and some breakfast items.

‘Marco,   
I couldn’t leave you passed out in the hallway so I let you sleep in my bed and I slept on the seat by the window, you had ‘lost’ your keycard but I found it in your jacket pocket, you doofus. =P  
I got some breakfast and some painkillers for you, I know you’re going to need them both,

Jean.’

I smiled and folded up the note after I had managed to make out Jean’s scribble. Taking the painkillers from the small plate I took the glass of orange juice and the croissant.  
After a few minutes of scrolling through news feeds and pictures the door clicked open to reveal Jean walking through.   
“Jean! What are you doing here?!” I yelped as I hid under the covers before I realised, Jean just laughed and smiled,   
“Well, Marco. It is actually my room.” He smirked and removed his sweaty hoodie leaving him standing in a very tight shirt. Marco, stop staring.   
I turned my attention back to my phone as I tried to hide the blush that was appearing in my cheeks and the rather awkward situation under the sheets.  
“Marco?”  
“Yeah?” I looked up slightly as I felt a pressure on the bed. He had climbed on and was moving towards me, he smirking and causing the awkwardness down below to increase. Jean stopped when he was about an inch away from my face and I tried to stop myself from kissing him. The blush in my cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as I bit my lip and looked away from him. Jean started to laugh as I mentally cursed myself for being so stupidly embarrassed.   
“I knew it.” Jean smirked,   
“W-what?”  
“You’re as gay as the day is long.” He laughed again and took a long drink from his water bottle.   
“I’m not!”   
“You really are, I can tell.”   
“I’m really not! How can you tell?”   
“Well, for one; you always blush whenever I get near you.”  
"Jean!" I shouted embarrassed.  
"Whatever Marco," he smiled, "get changed, we're going to get some coffee."

 

As the rain started to drip from the hotels awning above the main entrance we raced towards the nearest taxi, soaked from the short time we were in the downpour. It smelt like autumn, I hadn't really been outside as much as I would've liked so far and I almost forgot it was Autumn as it had been so nice when I actually did go out. But the smell of fresh rain mixed with fallen leaves made me smile, my favourite time of year. 

Walking up to the counter of the nearest coffee shop Jean ordered for us both. He spoke French like he was from around here and I swear he even flirted with the barista to get a discount which, not going to lie, made me jealous. I shouldn't be getting jealous though, he's just some guy I met a week ago.   
Pushing the thought out I accepted the coffee gratefully, my sleeves pulled over my cold hands.   
"Cold?" Jean asked, smiling at me shivering under a few layers of clothing.  
"Just a bit." I smiled taking a long drink of the creamy coffee.  
"So."  
"So."  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Jean eventually asked, I sighed and looked out of the window, the rain drizzling down the steamed window panes.  
"Marco?"   
"Yeah?" I mumbled, looking away from the puddles which were being trapped between the cobblestones on the pavements back to Jean. "Sorry..."  
"Marco what happened?"  
"Just, I don't know." I sighed and looked down at my coffee cup again. "I just kinda went off the rails and I don't really remember further than the first bar which Armin dragged me out of."   
"Armin?" Jean asked confused, seemingly only focusing on the fact that I'm friends with another guy.   
"Oh, one of my friends." I smiled a little.   
Jean nodded and stayed silent for a while as we just sat and listened to the bustle of the cafe.  
"Hey Jean?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For helping me last night."  
"It's okay, just don't make a habit of it okay? My back hurts from sleeping in that chair all night." Jean smirked, "I was tempted to join you or sleep in the bathtub." He added, watching me blush furiously at the fact he wanted to sleep next to me, although it wouldn't of been the first time.  
"You could've slept next to me, I don't bite y'know." I smirked as I blushed more repeating his words from the other night.


	5. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't uploaded in a while! We've got surprises coming up so I hope you stay with us! We upload as soon as we can.
> 
> Like we said last time we're available on Tumblr and Instagram if you have any questions!  
> Tumblr: @xaleder and @ktingly  
> Instagram: @ktingly 
> 
> If you have any fan art tag us! We'd love to see anything, no matter how bad you may think it is!

Chapter Five,

We'd only been in Paris for five days and for the most of it I'd already been hanging out more with the guy across the hall than my actual class.  
"Kirchstein, can you tell me why you haven't been attending the visits with the class?" Mr Ackerman raised his eyebrow as he spoke, knowing the answer but asking anyway.  
"I've been busy." I smirked, moving towards the cab's that were waiting for us to visit god knows where. I must’ve come just in time as I heard my name being called by Mr Zacharias,  
"Jean you're with Connie and Sasha. Eren you're with Mikasa..." he carried on read out the list in a monotone voice, not really caring that he was holding up a line of cars.  
Squishing into the small cab I sat down on the torn leather seat. It was a cheap cab, one that probably would take you to be kidnapped if you paid more than a euro.  
“Hey Kirchstein! What’s up? Haven’t see you in a while!” Sasha smiled as she cuddled up to Connie who was leaning against the window, making out a few buildings through the fogged glass.  
“I haven’t really seen much of anyone.” I replied not really playing attention to the fact that Sasha was making conversation, I took my phone out and started typing a message to Marco before deleting it and shutting my phone off again.  
“What exactly are we doing today?” I asked as we pulled up by the steps of what looked like a beach,  
"Don't you remember? While you've been off with some dude we've been doing the project for media." Sasha rolled her eyes before she jumped out the cab, stretching her arms above her head she yawned and took her camera from her bag, capturing a shot of the waves rolling onto the sand and the sun beaming in the sky.  
"Oh yeah," I scratched the back of my head, "how's it going?" I asked to no one in particular,  
"Pretty good." Connie replied, as we both clambered out of the cab "We've got some good clips so far."  
"Awesome, who's got the equipment?"  
Connie pointed to the cab at the far left where Miss Ral was bundling out of the car with all the equipment.  
"Jean? Can you help me for a second?" She called as she noticed me staring in her direction,  
I sighed and jogged across to her before taking most of the equipment out of her arms.  
"I heard you haven't been turning up for many of the trips," she dusted her hands on her pale green dress, pushed her black framed glasses up her small nose and looked up at me.  
"I've just been busy," I shrugged. After arriving a few days later than everyone else she still managed to know exactly what everyone had been doing.  
She sighed and dropped the subject as she started to walk across to Mr Ackerman who was stood talking to Eren.  
"Jean, have you got the cameras?" Connie called from down in the sand, I was fortunate to be put in a group with these two. Though it was only because Miss Ral couldn't trust me and Eren in a group with the 'expensive' equipment, heck, my phones camera was better than this pile of cheap shit.  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment." I yelled back, speaking of equipment I had better go find Miss Ral. Slinging the camera bags over my shoulder including my own and grabbing the remainder of the tripods I made my way over to her.  
"Where would you like the equipment miss?" I asked, however she didn't seem to hear me, she was obviously hanging onto every word Mr Ackerman is saying. Everyone in Media knew Miss Ral had a huge crush on Mr Ackerman, however, she had no idea about his and Eren's… whatever you want to call it. Though Mr Ackerman is quite the flirt with her too, who knows what's going on, I sure as heck don’t want to.  
"Miss Ral?" I called again this time waving my arm a little before quickly catching the box that was falling from the bundle of camera’s and tripods.  
"Oh, uhm yes Jean?" She stammered,  
"The equipment?"  
"Oh, right.” She turned from her conversation to think for a second before speaking again, “If you put it down right over there and take what you need, I’ll call the others over." She smiled grabbing some of the stuff from me and putting the rest of the equipment down. As I walked over to my group with the equipment I noticed Eren’s face. He was watching Miss Ral's every move, like she was his target, I'll have to admit, that boy can be creepy sometimes.  
Handing out the cameras I took mine and tested a shot on the leaves to the far side of the road. A cafe sat buried under vibrant leaves and broken twigs. The rain water clung to the windows before eventually dripping down to the dying plants below.  
"Ready?" Sasha called, snapping a photo of my concentration.  
"Sure."

"I was walkin' down the street When out the corner of my eye ~" I began to sing to the song that I had skipped to on my playlist as I clicked through the photos that I had uploaded to my laptop. Turning the volume up a little more I started to dance my way over to where my coffee was brewing.  
"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked! Money don't grow on trees ~" sitting back down at the desk I clicked to the next photo I stopped singing and started to grin. There was an up close shot of Marco's freckles and his smile. I don't even remember taking this. It must've been as we were leaving the Eiffel Tower. The next slide was taken the night he was drunk, just sleeping in a curled position. Clicking on the next slide brought me back to reality with a bump. Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach I carried on singing to the song before it switched to the next.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Marco's P.O.V  
Walking down the corridor I reached into my pocket for the key card, bottles of water under my arm. I didn't like their tap water much. I laughed and smiled to myself as I thought about Jean calling me posh.  
"Kirchstein?" I heard being yelled,  
"Jean!" There was music being played from Jean's room and as I squeezed through the group that had surrounded his door some guy opened it.  
"OH MY GOD, CONNIE SHUT THE DOOR!" Jean yelled, the guy who I assumed was 'Connie' burst out laughing and the rest of the group stood in confusion.  
"Oh my god, he's not jerking off is he? Ew close the door Connie." The kid from the first night yelled, I think his name was Eren.  
"I am not! Fuck you Jeager!" Jean shouted from his room,  
"You can fuck me any time." Eren laughed as Jean almost screamed in frustration. As I almost made it into my room I thought of going to see if Jean was okay but instead went into my room, ignoring the jealousy of Eren and Jean.


	6. Gayger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters are being uploaded tonight in celebration for Halloween! Do you guys celebrate Halloween?  
> Well, this chapter is short but the next one is much longer! Anyway, we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support! We really hope you like the fic so far!!

Chapter Six

“Down it! Down it! Down it!” voices yell as I chugged my third glass of whatever I was being served,  
“Feeling it yet Kirchstein?" Eren slurred as he picked up another glass, before starting to down that too. I had challenged Eren to a drinking battle, and at this current point in time I was losing. Now I'm not much of a drinker but Eren seemed to have this in the bag.  
"Fuck you dick stain!" I scoffed, almost throwing up on the spot, which means I would have my pride stained and ended with a dare. Shit.  
"Come on Jean boy! Your losing!" Sasha yelled,  
"I got 5 bucks on you Jean common!" Connie followed,  
"Which means I'll be 5 bucks richer, Jeanie's got nothing on Gayger." Yimir laughed as she patted Eren on the shoulder.

Yimir was right, I couldn't beat Eren, I gave up after he was on the final glass and now I'm stuck with a stupid ass dare to do while the whole room is fuzzy and spinning,  
"If you can down this shot of Jaeger you will regain your pride" Eren slurred as he leaned against the bar, for gods’ sake, that's all I need more alcohol I'm going to be so ill, but a dare is a dare and with that I downed the shot of Jaeger.  
"And hey Yimir I'm not gay." Eren protested,  
"Oh yeah, prove it pretty boy" she laughed, Eren practically threw himself at Yimir sloppily kissing her before she pushed him off  
"The fuck Jaeger! No matter how much I drink it's not gonna make your dick appealing." She blurted wiping her mouth with the back of her hand  
"Pfft why not?"  
"I'm gay dickwad" she laughed,  
"Oh" was all Eren responded,  
"I'm going to the bathroom.” I slurred my words not really making sense as a wobbled away. Bracing myself at the urinal I let it all go, all the liquid being released all at once, I swear I witnessed at least 2 drug deals while I was stood there. Staggering over to the sinks I ran the cold water washing my hands then splashing my face,  
"Wake up Jean." I murmured to myself. After trying to regain my soberness failed I started my wobbly walk back to the others however that was short lived when someone walked into me spilling their drink all over my jeans,  
"Fuck." the girl cursed, this girl was none other than Mikasa and by the looks of it she was as drunk as I was,  
"I'm sorry, let me get that." she slurred hooking her finger in the buckle of my belt and leading me into the disabled bathroom,  
"What are yo-." I was silenced by her touching me where I would have never expected Mikasa to touch me,  
"Hey-I- W-what are you doing?" I breathed as she continued to 'dry' the wet patch on my jeans "I'm cleaning my drink off you."  
"I could have don-" She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine, fuck what do I do now? I can't be dealing with Yimir’s nicknames right now, and they have all been laid.... Fuck it. Closing my eyes, I kissed her back. As we walked out of the bathroom she kissed me hard again, trailing her hands to my crotch and back up again making me feel incredibly awkward.  
“Yo! Jean-boy has pulled!” Connie shouted across the bar.  
"Let's go back to my hotel room…" Mikasa whispered in my ear, pulling my hand through the bar and into the nearest cab outside.

I don't remember leaving the club or walking back to the hotel, however I remember stumbling down the corridor and ending up tumbling onto a bed and then complete darkness after that.  
"Jean." I was awoken by jab in the rib, opening my eyes I sat up slowly, my head pounding "Huh?"  
"You gotta get out" Mikasa called from the bottom of the bed before throwing my t-shirt at my head, pulling it on I slid out of the bed,  
"We didn't… Did we?" I hesitantly asked as I buttoned up my jeans  
"No, you passed out." she responded,  
"I'm sorry for uh..." I didn’t know how to finish  
"Jean, it was my fault, I got too drunk and I was just looking to get laid, so just go before Miss Ral does a room check." she spoke handing me my jacket. Looking down the corridor before exiting I scurried back to my room and flopping on my bed, not realising that the door opposite was slightly open with a certain freckled boy looking out.


	7. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promised a second upload and here it is!  
> Hope you've had/ are having a great night / day! 
> 
> We want to know your opinions on the end of this chapter! So feel free to comment and we hope you enjoy this ridiculously long chapter, we totally weren't planning this one since the beginning of October...
> 
> The song for this chapter is 'Ghost - Mystery Skulls' !
> 
> Thank you again for reading this fic! It means a lot to us.

Chapter Seven

After spending the whole day in bed from the insane alcohol consumption I found myself stood in front Marco's door. I took a deep breath as I knocked on The door. No answer, weird. Knocking again I shrugged off any worried feelings I had and proceeded to open the door with the key card I managed to trick the woman at the desk to give me. As the door opened I was hit by a shockwave of Lady Gaga’s greatest hits and what seemed to be singing. Was that Marco’s voice? Sitting on his bed I decided to wait until he was done to tell him I was sorry, passing the time on my phone by listening to whatever came on in this playlist. Halfway through Born This Way a figure appeared from the bathroom in a towel with a brush as a microphone. "Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way..."  
Looking up from my phone I raised my brow and smirked, there in front of me was a completely oblivious, dripping wet Marco, shaking his ass in a towel, singing to Lady Gaga through a brush, that was until he caught my reflection in the mirror he was dancing at. “JEAN!” Marco squealed as he grabbed a shirt to cover himself.  
“Nice dance moves" I laughed,  
"How did you get in here!?" He demanded as he buttoned up the shirt,  
"Via this" I smirked holding up the second key card,  
‘“He left his key card in his room and I need another one to get in, please?” I paused for a second before stuttering the last few words of the sentence, managing not to blush, “He’s my boyfriend, why else would I ask?”’  
"Very funny, now can you go please?" He continued, pulling me off his bed and pushing me towards the door,  
"Wait I wanted to say sorry." I called over my shoulder,  
"Sorry, for what?" He stopped.  
"For upsetting you the other night..."  
"Upsetting me? You didn't upset me; it was something else." he forced a smile,  
"Now can you wait outside while I change?" He continued to push me out the door.  
"Yeah yeah, just don't take too long." I called as he shut the door behind me locking it.  
~~~~  
“So what’s up?” Marco asked as he dried his hair at the door, he looked annoyingly adorable as his wet hair clung to his freckled cheeks.  
“How about you come with me to a party. There’s alcohol and movies that will scare the shit out of you. Oh, and maybe we can play seven minutes in heaven if you want.” I smirked at his reaction, pink stains filling his cheeks and he hid his head in the crook of his neck.  
“And where is this party?” He finally managed to speak, throwing his towel on his bed,  
“One of the guys from my OP classes’ room.” I shrugged, pulling him out of the room and marching him down the corridor.  
“I-I don’t know about this Jean.” Leaning in to whisper in his ear I simply replied,  
“Think of it as my way of saying sorry.”  
~~~~  
Standing outside of room 104 I hit on the door hoping to be heard,  
"Yo, Jean boy." Connie chimed from the opened door,  
"Who's your friend?"  
"This is Marco; he's staying in the room opposite me." I smiled. Marco held out his hand to shake Connie's but was repaid with a sort of sideways high five.  
"Cool cool, well common in we can part-aayyy." Connie welcomed us both in, there was practically all the American students in this one hotel room; Sasha, Mikasa, Reiner, Bert, Yimir and her plus one and Eren, why did he have to be here for? This 'party' was the literal definition of cramped, but hey there was some good music and alcohol which I have no idea how was smuggled in under Mr Zacharias’ nose and a ton of pizza and fries.  
"Hey Marco." a small blonde girl called from beside the couch.  
"Oh hi Krista, what’re you doing here?" Marco replied politely wandering over to where the girl was.  
"Yimir brought me along, we met when we arrived, she helped me carry some stuff up to my room and we have been friends since." she smiled,  
"I’m gonna get some drinks." I announced to the two as I walked over to where Yimir was sat,  
"Alright.” Marco smiled,  
"Sup." she answered taking a sip from her plastic pirate cup. Obviously Connie couldn’t find anything else.  
"So you like English ones too hm?"  
"Huh? Who Marco? Pfft no." I laughed as I took a cup and filled it with some mixture from a bottle labelled in French.  
"You can't hide it from me dude, my radar is shootin’ out rainbows." she laughed,  
"I think that's you being either drunk or high." I smirked,  
"You know I'm right Jean." she called as I walked back over to Marco.  
“Yeah, yeah.” I called back.  
"Hey, got you a drink, they didn't have wine or brandy so this beer will have to do." I smiled.  
"Thanks, oh yeah, Krista this is Jean, Jean this is Krista." Marco moved his hand in a way that showed who was who.  
"Hi" I waved awkwardly.  
"Hello, you boys will have to excuse me, Yimir is calling me over." she giggled as she walked away,  
"So how are you with scary movies?" I asked. "Me I'm fine with them." Marco replied giving a sheepish grin.  
~~~~~  
"Ahhh! No no no, Jean I can't!" Marco squealed as he hid behind me for about the 6th time, everyone had gathered around the small TV to watch a scary movie that was hooked up from Sasha's laptop.  
"Common freckles it's nearly done" Reiner laughed patting Marco on the shoulder making him jump out of his skin,  
"We should play games, like drinking games or something" Bert mumbled from next to Reiner  
"Suck and blow?" Krista suggested innocently and Marco practically chocked on his drink.  
"Pardon?" he spluttered,  
"You've never played suck and blow Freckles?" Ymir laughed making a crude motion with her hand and mouth, which caused Marco to turn blood red,  
"N… No."  
"Well then, let's play" Krista giggled.  
"It's not what you think by the way, it's a card game" I whispered to Marco.  
"So all you have to do is pass the card around with your mouth?" Marco asked looking ever so slightly confused with this game, "And if you drop it you’re out." Sasha added. Everyone got in a circle I was stood between Marco and Eren, why? Why Eren? The game started off shit, everyone still sober and awkward, until we added that once you passed the card you have to drink rule, not long after we were all more than a bit tipsy. All through the game Marco had this permanent pink tinge to his skin.  
“You okay?” I asked, hoping he was okay and not going to explode from embarrassment.  
"Truth or dare Mikasa?" Sasha blubbered from her spot on the floor  
"Dare." she replied lazily,  
"I dare you to kiss Jean boy." Connie laughed, Mikasa was so drunk that she would do anything and anything is what she did, leaning over to me she kissed me hard, it was a mess pushing her away I looked to where Marco was sat before he had disappeared.  
"Hey has anyone seen Marco?" I attempted to say.  
"Bathroom." Reiner replied, he was one of the only slightly sober ones here, Bert had passed out and so had Eren, Krista was sleeping on Yimir who was sipping the last can of beer. Everyone else was dunk out their minds and lay on the floor. Struggling to stand up I wobbled over to the bathroom knocking on the door,  
"Marcoo....Marco buddy, you in there? Are you okay?" I slurred, after there was no reply I proceeded to open the door, Marco was looking into the mirror, face wet with water "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah" he sniffed  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Jean, I’m fine." he slurred, turning on his heel and falling into me causing us both to fall into the tub, and that's where I woke up. Squished in a tub with Marco on top of me.  
"Marco....hey, wake up " I nudged him, the alcohol still in my system making my not fully aware of the situation,  
"Hmm?"  
"You gotta move, I've got cramp." I pestered again,  
"Okay." he mumbled as he shifted his position, his mouth inches away from mine,  
"Marco I meant we gotta get out the tub."  
"Okay." he babbled again attempting to get up with me following him.  
"I need sleep." I groaned wobbling out of the bathroom and opening the front door, using the wall to guide me down the corridor back to a room, both of us flopping onto the bed I took off my shoes then everything went dark.  
"Marco?" I nudged him slightly, he was heavy on my chest as I sighed.  
"Mhm?" He mumbled  
"You gotta stop sleeping with me." I laughed, sliding from under him and standing up,  
"I don't mind..." Marco mumbled before drifting back into his sleep leaving me with a hangover and a pink blush seeping into my cheeks. Did he really just say that? Or am I dreaming? Not bothering to put my shoes back on I crossed the hallway to my room, reaching for my jacket that wasn't there I realised that I had left it in Marco's room, shit. Banging on the door I hoped that he wasn't in too much of a state,  
"Marco?" I called.  
"Marco, hey buddy open the door?" I stood for a while waiting for an answer but there's was nothing, this time hitting the door harder I called again.  
"Marco?"  
"Polo." a recognisable voice came from behind me.  
"Fuck off Eren." I yelled not bothering to turn around,  
"What's wrong horse face? Left your key card in your fuck-buddy's room?" He laughed, without thinking I lunged at him, his face connecting with my fist, knuckles cracking at the impact, Eren attacked back punching me I felt warm liquid running down my face, my eye slowly shutting from the sheer force of his punch, the next thing I knew I was being restrained and dragged away.  
"Sit." Marco demanded as he put the toilet lid down, holding the side of my face I obeyed him,  
"What the heck was that? It's not even 9 in the morning and you’re in a fight?" He asked running the sink full of water, I looked up at him, his eyes circled with black from lack of sleep.  
"It was nothing, I just, I forgot my jacket in your room and Jaeger just annoyed me and yeah…" I dropped my head,  
"You left your jacket?" Marco quizzed,  
"Yeah, I stayed here last night, in your bed, I left this morning."  
"It wasn't a dream?" Marco mumbled as he grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the water, ringing the extra liquid out he started to dab at the blood from my nose,  
"Thanks." I murmured, looking up at him,  
"You’re an idiot you know." he sighed as he examined my face, his eye catching my hand that had started to swell. Reaching his hand out he took my broken hand into his,  
"does it hurt?" He asked looking me in the eye,  
"I don't know; my head ache is overpowering it." I chuckled, watching his fingers glide over the bruises that had formed on my knuckles.  
"Does this happen a lot?" Marco asked breaking the silence, turning my head back up I looked at him my eyebrows knitting together.  
"Does what happen a lot?" I replied, "Hitting things, you have scars all over you knuckles." he mumbled running his fingers over them causing me to flinch a little, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's just..."  
"No it's okay." I butted in, "I just lose my temper a lot and I guess I Just end up punching things." I sighed taking my hand away, Marco just stood there for a while,  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"Huh?" I responded  
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked again sitting down on the rim of the tub,  
"Probably watch a movie." I chuckled "Do you want to hang out with me maybe?" He quietly mumbled  
"Are you asking me on a date?" I smirked, Marco turned his trademark pink,  
"I...uh...It's to watch some fireworks" he stuttered, hiding his head.  
"Yeah." I smiled "That'd be cool."  
"It's for Halloween though, so you have to paint your face" he smiled back biting his tongue a little,  
"Hell no" I refused standing up and proceeding to grab my jacket fishing through the pockets for my key card,  
"Then I'll paint it" he smirked as he sat down on the bed  
"You can try" I laughed opening the door  
"Come here at eight" he shouted as the door shut behind me  
~~~~  
"Jean.... Jean?" Cracking open an eye I peered around looking for the source of the voice "Mr Kirchstein!" the voice grew louder as I came back to reality,  
"Hmm" I mumbled as I leant back to stretch, where was I?  
"Rise and shine Kirchstein" another voice called followed by a pat on my shoulder, this startled me back to reality.  
"Huh, I'm awake yeah, where are we?" I responded, confused  
"In the hotel, you fell asleep through my lecture" looking up I realised that it was Miss Ral's voice that was calling me, shit.  
"I...uh, sorry Miss." Was all that I could say  
"I'll see you after I'm done please Jean" she replied with a sigh, proceeding with her lecture.  
"Jean I'm worried about you, you’re not attending visits with class and this afternoon you weren’t interested in the tour at all and now your falling asleep in my only lecture in this tip, I know it's late but It's not like you at all, not attending will have effects your grades." Miss Ral expressed her concern,  
"I've just been busy, that's all" I repeated what I said to her the other day,  
"Jean, if there is something wrong please talk to a teacher, or another student at least" she pestered again  
"I'm fine really, I'm sorry for missing some of the visits and I'll make up for the work I missed."  
“I really don't want to fail you in this project Jean, you’re a bright boy." she continued picking up her papers and proceeding to exit the restaurant that Mr Ackerman had managed to book for the lecture, leaving me sat all alone. I was failing this projects because of not attending the visits, because of hanging out with Marco instead, fuck why was he on my mind? Looking at my watch I realised that it was already seven thirty and I had to be at Marco's room for eight, shit. Sprinting back up the stairs almost running into a short blonde kid on my way I yelled ‘sorry’ and continued to run up the stairs and down the corridor skidding to a stop outside my door. After managing to fish out my key card I hurdled into the shower, leaving a trail of water back to the main part of the room, I quickly dried myself throwing on some clothes that would accommodate the night weather, grabbing my key card phone and wallet I approached the door to leave, then I caught my reflection in the mirror. "Fuck, my hair" mumbled to myself as I grabbed the towel I had tossed on the floor and vigorously rubbing hair, after taming it with some wax and hairspray I made my way over the corridor.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Marco's POV  
I was awoken by a knock on the door, after looking at the time I remembered that I had invited Jean over at this time, it's a good job that I was ready an hour early. Rising from the bed I walked over to the door and pulling it open, Jean, he was dressed as though there was snow on the ground, at least two jumpers and a jacket.  
"Are you going to be warm enough?" I chuckled  
"It's cold out compared to my home town" he smiled, moving to the side I opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.  
"So have you got a idea of what you want to be?" I asked holding up a tray of face paints if bought from in town earlier today,  
"Do I have to?" He groaned face planting on my bed,  
"Yes"  
"Fine" he rolled onto his back, I smiled as I climbed onto him legs either side of his torso, "Marco what are you-"  
"Stay still!" I butted in  
"Do you have to sit in me?" He asked raising an eyebrow  
“Yes, now quit moving already!" I chuckled as I moved closer to his face, Jeans face was becoming more of a pink than his usual tan colour,  
"M-Marco" he stuttered, biting my lip I lean my face down lips inches away before pulling away, jeans face was a picture, he looked so confused.  
"What the hell Marco?!"  
"See I knew you were gay!" I blurted  
"I could say the same about you!" He countered, we both sat in silence on the bed for a while before I really knew what to say,  
"Jean?"  
"Yeah?" He was still blushing and trying to stop me from seeing him.  
"That girl from the other night? Do you like her?" I looked down at my hands before looking back up at Jean, he was running his hands through his hair, "Marco…"  
"Just tell me?"  
"Marco. I like-" There was a knock on the door that interrupted what he was saying, cursing under my breath I got off the bed and opened the door to see Armin waiting in a dark green parka coat, scarf, jeans, converse, a woolly hat and tiger face paint.  
"The others wanted to know if you were coming to watch fireworks tonight." he smiled  
"Um, I am, I'm just going with somebody."  
"Is it that boy, the American one?" He quizzed  
“Armin!" I hushed him  
"Is he in you room?"  
He pestered as he tried to look around me "Shhh go I'll meet you there okay." I shooed him away down the corridor before returning back to Jean  
"So are you goanna paint my face or-" he awkwardly smiled  
"Oh shoot, yes, okay just stay there and I'll get the chair."  
"Marco?" Jean queried  
"Yeah?"  
"Why am I a pumpkin? Pumpkins are not scary." he protested as he stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair.  
"You’re not a pumpkin, you’re a Jack-O-lantern." I laughed,  
"But I made you way cooler."  
"I fail to see how half a skeleton face with exaggerated freckles is cool." I laughed,  
"Because skeletons are Halloweeney and your freckles are like your trade mark." he replied, turning to face me with a cheshire grin  
"Jack-O-Lanterns are Halloweeney! Now grab your coat otherwise were gonna be late!"

As we exited the warmth is the hotel the bitter Autumn wind hit me off guard,  
"It's cold" I murmured  
"It is fall, the temperature has dropped and don't smudge my hard work." Jean chuckled, as he followed me closely. There were not many leaves on the floor due to the lack of trees around but there was enough to kick up with my feet as we strolled through a small park,  
"How far is this place away?" Jean called shuffling through a small pile of leaves  
"Not far, it's in a field at one of my class mates’ relatives house, so we have to get a taxi there." I called back  
"There was cabs back at the hotel." he shot back,  
"But if we walk closer it's cheaper." I smiled, I didn't like to spend too much money, just because I have it didn't mean I flaunt it, it's not really mine anyway it's my dad's and I only spend it because he's an arse. 

Approaching the taxis that were lined up I gave the address and we were on the way, passing a few sets of fireworks the buildings becoming less as we left the city,  
"I thought you said it wasn't too far away?" Jean quizzed as he looked out the window.  
"She said it wasn't far from the hotel…" I gave a sheepish smile, as if on que the driver pulled into a driveway,  
"Nous sommes ici, €7 s'il vous plait." the driver rotated in he's chair, working out all the French in my head I was just about to speak when Jean replied to him fluently,  
“Je vous remercie , vous avez changement pour € 10?" I sat there in awe as he handed the guy 10 euros  
"Qui."  
"Merci." Jean replied quickly, taking the change, and exiting the taxi,  
"Marco? Marco you coming?" He called as he leant down to look into the back of the taxi, "Huh? Oh um yeah." I smiled.  
"Marco! Your just in time for the fireworks, I saved a hay bale for you!" Armin called with a big grin on his face before tottering back over to his seat next to Annie,  
"Thanks Armin." I grinned back, walking over to the empty hay bale, taking my seat I patted for Jean to sit down too.  
"So you’re going to have to tell me who everyone is." Jean laughed, I replied by pointing at everyone discreetly and saying their names, each one had either face paint, a costume or were wearing both. I turned to the sky as the first set of fireworks were let off. Red and white flashes filled the sky, turning to look at Jean I couldn't help but smile at the way the fireworks light up his face, highlighting the scar on his top lip and across his cheekbone.  
“Marco?” Jean whispered above the sound of shooting fireworks.  
“Mhm?” I had quickly turned from looking at him to looking up at the fireworks as they sparkled in the sky.  
“Ah, it’s nothing, just forget it.” He smiled,  
“Oh okay.” I laughed as I placed my hand on my leg I realised my little finger was touching Jean’s. Jean looked down at our fingers, slightly interlocked making my heart skip a beat before he pulled away and my heart sank deep in my chest as I mentally scolded myself.  
Jean took out a camera from his bag and started to take photos of the shooting fireworks, he turned the camera around to me and laughed, grinning behind the screen.  
“No!” I laughed, “Don’t take a photo!” I put my hands up in front of my face as I moved away from the camera angles Jean was pointing towards me.  
“Aw! C’mon Marco!” Jean laughed as he caught a photo of me and I sighed in defeat, rolling my eyes and pulling funny faces at the camera.  
“Hey, you guys coming inside the barn?” Krista called as everyone made their way inside the barn to the left of where we were sitting.  
“Do you want to go to the barn or back to the hotel?” I asked Jean, he just shrugged his shoulders,  
“Whatever you want.” He smiled, I looked to Jena and pulled him up off the hay bale and into the loud music filled barn.

“Do you dance?” I shouted over the loud music. Some club song was playing, and Jean had just come back with the drinks.  
“Sure, when I’m drunk enough.” He grinned as he took a sip of his drink I took a sip of mine and we just stayed in the same spot for a while, swaying to the music until Jean took my arm and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor.  
“Jean! I look like an idiot when I dance!”  
“Hey! At least you don’t look like a pumpkin!” he grinned as he pulled me closer instead of letting me leave.  
“Oh, and-“ he pulled me closer to him so our mouths were just inches apart like earlier before, “Happy Halloween, freckles.” He grinned before leaning closer, his breath dancing on my lips. My heart was racing with anticipation as I crashed my lips into his and felt my heart erupt and shoot sparks like the fireworks in the sky. Jean pushed himself into me as he kissed me hard, the taste of alcohol and mints stained his breath as he flicked his tongue against my lower lip before biting it gently. It felt like no other kiss I’d had before. It was like we moved together in a synchronised motion and it was only the two of us in the room. Once we eventually broke away I rested my forehead against his, breathless and grinning like a maniac.  
“Happy Halloween Jean.”


	8. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> We are so sorry that we haven't posted in a while, it just didn't feel right as when we were going to post it, it was around the Paris attacks and since this is based in Paris it wasn't the right time. 
> 
> Anywho! We hope you enjoy this chapter and we will be posting more regularly again as soon as possible. We hope you'll stick with us! 
> 
> Remember! You can ask questions on:  
> Tumblr: @xaleder & @ktingly
> 
> And
> 
> Instagram: @ktingly
> 
> Feel free to say hi! We'd love to see any fan art or music playlists under the tag: #fic:safeandsound  
> You guys are the best <3 
> 
> Stay safe and we hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Eight

Marco's POV 

Sitting silently in the dark of my hotel room on the window ledge with a bottle of something strong in my hand that I bought from a shop earlier, I stared at the picture that was in the other hand. I gazed at the face that looked like my own; the eye shape; the freckles; even the smile that was no longer present on my own face; the one person at home I could always talk to. A knock on the door switched my attention to reality again, taking a quick swig of the liquid in the bottle, my face scrunching as the brute strength of the alcohol hit me I slid down from the window ledge I made my way to the door leaving the just started bottle and picture behind.  
Pulling open the door I was greeted by Jean.  
I hadn't seen him for a couple of days, he'd been avoiding me since our kiss.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hi." I replied not answering his question,  
"Marco, are you okay?" He asked again,  
"I guess.." I mumbled,  
"You guess? You're sat in the dark." Jean pointed out the obvious before looking back at me, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I know."  
"Can I come in?" He asked looking around behind me.  
"I don't know Jean... I really don't know, I-I just-" I stuttered as I started to break down infront of him, I felt a hand take mine, he lead me back inside my room pushing the door shut and not bothering to turn on the light. Sitting down on the floor by my bed he asked again:  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, no not really." I stammered again,  
"Not really? What's wrong?"  
"It's... It's just a long story" I replied as I got up from the bed walking back over to the window ledge picking up the picture. Jean appeared at my side, I could tell he was looking at the picture,  
"Is that your mo-"  
"My mom? Yeah..." I finished his question,  
"You look like her a lot." he commented, running his fingers lightly over the picture of me and her.  
"I know. it's caused a lot of shit to happen in my life."  
"What do you mean?" He turned to face me leaning on the window ledge with one arm.  
"It's a long story..." I tried to change the subject,  
"I have time, I came here to see you anyway." he smiled, sighing, I gave in.  
"My mom was always supportive of me, she always knew about me, about my-" I paused, "about my preferences... She would tell me this thing I'll always remember,  
'Marco I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. You are my beautiful, handsome young man and I know that one day that you will find an equally handsome young man that will love you so much more than you could imagine.'" I paused as the tears started to well in my eyes, "That was the last thing she ever said to me before she was hit by some drunk driver, and it all went downhill from there. My dad blamed me for everything, he hates to see me smile, because It reminds him of her. He can't look at my face without seeing her, so he turned to his trusty bottle to help him 'cope'. He drinks until he can't even stand, I help him to bed and in return I get hit or yelled at. I go to college with black eyes, bruises on my body, and every time we meet family he puts on an act says I'm the best son, but at home he calls me a freak. It's the anniversary of my moms death today." I turned away from Jean, tears running from my eyes,  
"Marco..." He reached out to touch my shoulder and I flinched away,  
"I thought we had something, but you've been avoiding me these past few days and I'm just tired of people using me..." I finished, turning away from Jean as the tears started running down my cheeks.  
"Marco, I would never intentionally hurt you! I just... I just need time!"  
"Everyone says that... Just... I thought it meant something." I looked towards the bottle on the ledge that looked ever-so-tempting.  
After a few minutes Jean broke the silence.  
"Marco, can I ask you a question?" He asked as if he had ignored everything else I had said. I ignored him, tears streaming and my heart beating,  
"Have you ever found that 'equally handsome young man'?" His voice was soft, and clam as he spoke. I turned to face him, had I heard him right? Looking at him for answers, he just wet his lips and swallowed. My body moved on its own, leaning in I kiss him the tears remaining still streaming down my face mixing with the kiss, pulling away I looked into his eyes,  
"Yes, I have, and since you kissed me on Halloween I have been wanting more..." I whispered, pulling him closer as I kissed him again, my hands reaching to cup his face, Jean's hands slowly snaked around my waist as we continued to kiss. I slowly moved my hands to the first button of his shirt continuing until he pulled away,  
"Marco... I don't wanna rush things." he breathed as he pulled my forehead down to rest on his, I hugged him in response letting the tears silently trickle down my cheeks,  
I've found him mom, I've found him.


	9. Mr Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you can, it means a lot! <3

Chapter Nine

 

Jeans POV 

It was about two in the afternoon and after a couple of hours of tears and alcohol infused arguments I'd managed to persuade Marco to open the curtains and to pour the bottle down the sink and now we were just lying under the covers lazily watching old black and white movies. It was quiet until Marco broke the silence,  
"Jean...?" He asked from on top of my chest, we were cuddled up in Marco's bed, him in a faded dark blue jeans and a Captain America t-shirt and me in my black skinny jeans, my t-shirt drying from a spillage earlier, .  
"Mhmm?" I hummed in response, my eyes feeling heavy.  
"What's your tattoo mean?" He continued as his finger traced over the ink that was on the left side of my ribs,  
"It's morse code, for the word breathe." I smiled lazily, Marco then sat up and in turn lifting up his shirt to reveal a tattoo of his own on the left side of his chest above multiple scars.  
"It's not morse code, but it's the same." he grinned like a small child at Christmas. His eyes twinkled as the realisation must've settled on my face.  
"We have the same tattoo?" I questioned, but then we both started to laugh.  
"What are the odds in that?" Marco laughed  
"This is so weird." I smiled back, as Marco rolled his shirt back down and resumed his place resting his head on my chest, everything was quite for a brief moment before Marco spoke again.  
"I only have four more days left of my trip..." he paused,  
"I don't want to go home... I want to stay here with you, cuddled up like this, watching French films..." his voice was mumbled against my skin,  
"Hey now, there's technology now that we can use to keep in contact; Facebook, Skype, Snapchat..." I assured him wrapping my arms around him lightly stroking my fingertips through his hair,  
"Yeah, but I can't kiss you through all of those." he sighed,  
"I know, but it's better then not speaking at all!"  
"I guess so..." he mumbled, it's crazy how we have gone from the awkward encounter in the hallway on the first night to cuddling in Marco's bed in under two weeks, I guess there is such things as true love, I smiled to myself before something dawned on me, Marco had told me quite a bit about himself and his situation, but he didn't know a lot about me,  
"Hey Marco?"  
"Yeah?" He hummed as he adjusted his position on my chest so that he could look at me,  
"I was thinking, you don't really know much about me... And I know more about you... So do you want to like ask me questions or?" I spoke still running my fingers through his hair,  
Marco paused for a second,  
"What's your home life like? Like your childhood?" he questioned,  
"My home life is better now than it was," I shifted, breathing out before I spoke,  
"When I was younger I got into a lot of trouble, like big trouble. I think I was 14 when I spent a month in a juvenile detention centre while they determined whether I had a medical problem or I was just crazy." I sighed and moved my arm so it was covering my eyes as I continued to speak, "A kid was picking on me, he had done for years. One day something just snapped in my brain, during sports class he started saying just a lot of crap about me, calling me gay and a faggot so I beat him up, I broke a few bones and his parents pressed charges so I got arrested. Turns out I was medically fucked up, months of therapy sessions and medication later and here I am now." I gestured to myself,  
"I haven't scared you have I?" I asked worriedly, Marco just shook his head, sitting up to kiss me,  
"Is that why you punch things?" He quizzed as he straddled my waist, i shifted so that I was sitting up and resting against the headboard,  
"In a way yeah, I would rather hurt myself than anyone else, sometimes it all becomes too much and I have to let out steam."  
"Maybe your letting off steam the wrong way." Marco smirked kissing me again  
"What do yo mean?" I asked confused  
"Oh my god, Jean." he laughed putting his hand on his face to cover his laugh,  
"What?" I laughed back, Marco came close and whispered in my ear, causing me to go wide eyed.  
"Ohh..." was all I could say, causing him to give a sheepish smile.  
"Marco?"  
Marco smiled at the same time as I did.  
"Yeah?"  
I paused for a moment before changing what I was going to say.  
"You're a great guy." I finally said before I noticed the disappointment cloud Marco's face. He switched on a mega watt smile before saying something i wasn't expecting.  
"Do you think of me as a friend?"  
I froze, I don't know what to say to him, do I tell him that I think I like him or do I just say yes?  
"I...I.. " I stuttered  
"It's okay, I get it." Marco sighed getting off me and sitting on the edge of the bed,  
"Marco..." I paused taking in a breath of air  
"I like you..." I breathed out bringing my knees up to my chest to hide my head that was slowly starting to turn a bright shade of red,  
"You like me?" He quizzed,  
"A lot.." I mumbled back, I felt the bed shift and hands pulling my arms away,  
"Jean, I like you too.... A lot." he smiled, moving slightly he knelt in front of me, leaning his head closer to kiss me,  
"I like you more than a friend." he added before kissing me again,  
"Does this mean that were dating now?" I asked looking up at him,  
"Is this your way of officially asking me out?" He grinned,  
"Yeah, it is." I smiled, hiding my face again,  
"Yeah" he laughed back, pulling my legs flat, and pushing me back so that he could sit on me.  
"You're just... Indescribable." Marco sighed and ran his hands down my chest, I wanted to say something but I didn't quite know the words so instead I pulled him closer and kissed him.  
It wasn't like the other kisses, it was more passionate, as cringeworthy as it sounds it was like Marco had just said, indescribable. We moved as one, in a synchronised pattern I couldn't help but pull him towards me, my hands fumbling for his belt loops as I pulled him closer up my waist. Marco was running his nails up my chest, digging in slightly when I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth he let out an embarrassed laugh before pulling away and giggling like an idiot.  
"Wait to kill the mood, Bodt." I smirked as he giggled more,  
"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"  
I moved up from the position I was in and stood up stretching.  
Marco let out a quiet noise and I turned around to see him with his legs crossed and an obvious problem down below. I smirked knowing what to do, I moved back towards Marco and took his arms pinning him back on the bed, he looked up at me, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes burning deep inside of mine.  
Just as things were starting to get heated, there was a knock at the door,  
"Mr Bodt?" a deep male voice called,  
"Mmff... Crap, hide, you need to hide." Marco quietly cursed as he kept kissing me,  
"Huh?" I responded as I tried to unbutton his jeans, causing Marco to groan a little,  
"Mr Bodt?" the voice called again, that's when Marco pushed me off the bed and lifted up the sheet to reveal a space under the bed,  
"Quick! Hide under here, now!" he motioned, kissing me again before he disappeared. Sliding under the bed I listened and waited;  
"Ah Marco, I'm just doing a quick room check, the other students that are staying here had a party the other night and things got broken you see so I'm just making sure that everything is in check." the deep voice stated,  
"Oh - okay, sir, please excuse the mess; I haven't had time to pick up my clothes yet." Marco replied politely. Hearing the footsteps coming closer to the bed, my body went into panic.  
'Please don't look here, please don't look here...' my brain was starting to swirl around all of the possible outcomes then the footsteps walked away.  
"All the electronics seem to work still and there's nothing broken so I will leave you to tidy up." The voice spoke and with that the door shut leaving me to roll out from under the bed and stand up. Standing awkwardly I waited for Marco to explain what just happened.  
"That was my teacher, Mr Smith, he's kinda likes us to keep a good reputation when we're out and about."  
"Two things: you sounded incredibly English," I laughed watching Marcos ears turn red, "and he sounded kinda scary." I raised a brow,  
"Haha, no he's not that scary, his voice is just really deep, it's kind of intimidating the first time you hear it." he nervously laughed before speaking again,  
"I was uhm... Really enjoying what we we're doing, like before..." he looked to the floor,  
"Me-uhm me too." I stuttered, we both stood awkwardly for a while before I caught sight of the time, three forty-five.  
"Holy shit! I'm gonna be late for my project group meeting!" I cursed grabbing my t-shirt off the radiator and sliding my sneakers on,  
"We can do this again right?" Marco asked as he watched me run around his room trying to find my key card  
"Yeah, though properly next time." I grinned as I kissed him multiple times before running out the door letting it shut behind me I froze in the hallway. What I had said was just properly sinking in, I had just promised Marco that we were going to, well, do it.


	10. Evangeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being so busy we've finally updated! Enjoy! 
> 
> This fic is still ongoing therefor it may need editing, stay with us!

Chapter Nine

 

Marco's POV-

"Crap I'm going to be late" I mumbled to myself as looked at the time on my phone, just as I was about to get changed when there was a knock at the door. Sighing I pulled my towel back on and scooted over to the door pulling it slightly open, there was no one there? Peering out a little more I noticed that there was something on the floor, a note paired with a white rose, bending down I picked up both objects before shutting door behind me, taking a perch on the edge of the bed I proceeded to read the note; 

'Marco,

Put on something nice but warm too, meet me out the front of the hotel at 7pm

Jean"

Smiling to myself I folded the note into my trouser pocket that I got changed into and grabbed a glass of water for the rose. After buttoning my shirt up and tying my tie I grabbed my jacket which was hanging up and ran out of my room and down to corridor to where I was supposed to meet everyone else. 

"Hey," Armin smiled pushing his glasses up his nose; he must've had a headache because he doesn't normally wear his glasses.   
"Hey," I smiled back, walking slowly towards the door behind Annie and the others.   
"I saw that American kid come out of your room yesterday." Armin grinned, "I didn't know you liked guys like that."   
I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself.   
"You don't know him, he's just..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. "Indescribable."  
"In a good way?" He asked,  
"Good way." I confirmed. "Where exactly are we going today anyway?"  
"I don't know really," he scratched the back of his head slightly as he thought, "some historic landmark, I can't think of the name." Armin stood for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers,  
"Ah! Musee de Louvre!"

 

After walking down countless hallways and looking at paint peeling walls filled with seventeenth century paintings got a bit tedious after a couple of hours. I'm sure many people were enjoying it but I'd much rather be spent cycling down the cobblestoned streets with Jean and a baguette in a wicker basket... Marco. What the heck? You're going delirious! 

Turning my attention back to the in ear tour I noticed that Mr Smith was eyeing up a group of rowdy teenagers. Wait, was that Jean? He looked as bored as I did and was nearing our group. We looked incredibly posh compared to them. Here we were in shirt and tie and they were in clothes as causal as casual could get. I'd much rather be with them. Biting my lip I tore my eyes away from Jean and back to the painting. I was going to see him tonight, surely I could wait?

~~~~~~~

Jean's POV

Scuffing the toe of my sneaker on the floor I listened to the others arguing on what they were going to get for lunch, well it was mainly Connie and Sasha but still, i couldn't care what we had as long as it was edible.  
"Oi shit faces, did you two hear what Miss Ral just said?" Mr Ackerman questioned, i took it upon myself to escape to the restroom at that point, wandering over to the brass doorways after I was manhandled into a corner and kissed by a certain freckled face, when we broke apart Marco's face looked confused, his jaw starting to move like he was chewing,   
"Did you have chewing gum?" Was all he said,   
"I did, though you seem to have it now." I laughed, Marco's face slowly started to turn red,  
"Do..um do you want it back?" He scratched the back of his head   
"Haha, no you keep it, I have more." I grinned, patting my jacket pocket   
"What brings you here?" He quizzed attempting to change the subject,   
"Well apart from being bored to death by my teacher droning on about the exhibitions and my class mates debating food options, the restroom, you?" I chuckled   
"Oh um well we're here to see the exhibitions too, and I kind of spotted you..." he smiled "But don't let me stop you from going to pee." he added,  
"You got my note right?" I inquired,   
"Yeah" he replied pulling the folded paper out of his pocket, I then realised something; Marco was in his school uniform, and wow and does he look really hot... Right Jean go pee before you embarrass yourself.  
"Good, I gotta pee but remember 7pm out front of the hotel" I grinned before heading into the restroom leaving him stood in the corner chewing on my gum. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

Marco's POV 

I watched Jean disappear behind the door to the men's room, smiling to myself I walked back over to where my class was,   
"Marco you didn't have chewing gum before you went to the toilet." Armin stated, my eyes went slightly wide at that, I completely forgot about Jeans chewing gum and how observant Armin was,  
"I uh.." I looked around trying to find an answer but I was just greeted by Jean's face from a distance, he smirked winking at me as he walked back to his class, my face heated up and everything suddenly became really warm,   
"Is it his? Marco!" Armin scolded, whipping my head back around to face him I started to panic,   
"I..I...well I.. I just couldn't help myself and I didn't know he had chewing gum that was an accident and he told me to keep it and..." I babbled on causing Armin to laugh slightly,   
"You know that is kind of disgusting though."   
"I guess it is a bit isn't it..." I laughed back,   
"So, you never told me why I saw him leaving your room last night?" he questioned as we started to move,   
"It's a long story." I tried to cut it short, I didn't really know how to tell Armin about Jean.   
"We're in museum with Mr Smith, we have time." he pointed out. Mr Smith loved to look at museums and any retreat trip we go on he almost always finds one for us to visit,   
"Don't tell anyone, but we're kind of together..." I trailed off as Armins expression changed,   
"Wait. You didn't like you know did you?" He quizzed,   
"Well no, but we would have if Mr Smith didn't do a room check." I whispered back, a blush seeping into my cheeks as I thought of yesterday.   
"Marco! You only met this guy like two weeks ago!"   
"I know, but he's different Armin! He understands and we get along so well!" I countered,   
"I just don't want you to be hurt again." he frowned, sighing I put an arm on his shoulder.  
"Greyson used me Armin, I know Jean won't, he's not like that."   
"At the end of the trip he will be going back to America and we will be going back to England, you'll be a sea apart..." He spoke, his words calm   
"I know, but there's just something there, I can't stop thinking about him."   
"Well stop for today, how about a game of 'I spy' with me" he grinned, Armin liked 'I spy' because of his natural observant nature, he always guessed the right thing within three tries, for some it can be boring but it's a good way to waste time.

 

It was about five thirty when we got back to the hotel. I quickly grabbed a drink from the gift shop and said goodbye to my friends before shooting up the stairs and running down to my room. If I calculate it right I have about an hour and a half until I had to meet Jean. Letting my door shut I walked over to where my clothes were hanging up. Shirt and tie or smart casual? He did say to dress warm but I wanted to look my best. After about half an hour of trying to choose I decided on my favourite dark grey shirt, some black washed jeans and my polished black oxfords that were in fact still on my feet. Neatly placing the clothes on my bed so there was no creases I threw off my uniform and raced to the shower, turning my music on I grinned as one of my favourite songs came on.  
"First time he kissed a boy-" I hummed along to the music as I jumped into the streaming water washing away the boring day. 

As I waited outside in the cold I wrapped my coat around myself watching the hand on my watch tick ever closer to the mark on which Jean would be here. Six fifty-nine. My stomach was doing flips. Seven pm.   
"Hey stranger." His familiar voice sent shots of excitement through my body, turning around I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Marco, calm down.  
"Hey there."  
Jean looked me up and down and I realised how hot he looked. He had a loosely buttoned up jet black shirt, his signature skinny jeans and his seen better days black converse, but he looked so smart...  
"Wow...You look great." Jean commented before I could doubt how over dressed I felt. "Ready?"  
"Where are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow before Jean took my hand and pulled me towards a sleek black car.   
"Well, how about we drive around here for a bit and grab a bite to eat?"  
"That sounds amazing but this must have cost a fortune!" I breathed, I know Jean didn't have much money which meant I started to feel bad, he's probably spent so much on tonight.  
He just grinned and pulled out some keys which he used to open the car.   
"Wait - you're driving?" I laughed, the excitement growing inside me, he never told me he could drive.  
As we slid down onto the leather seats I turned to Jean who was already looking at me.   
"You're so..." He started before trailing off and biting his lip.  
"So..?" I encouraged him, my heart beating faster.   
Jean shook his head and grinned more, leaning in he kissed me before whispering "perfect." 

"Jean this is amazing! Thank you so much! Oh my god. I can't get over how beautiful this city is at nighttime, all lit up under a black velvet sky."  
Jean moved his hand from the gearstick to hold mine, his eyes turning from the road to quickly look at me, a smile escaping his lips. I didn't mean to stare at him but I couldn't help it. There was something that drew me ever closer to him, maybe it was the way he made me feel or maybe it was the alcohol that I had drank before I left rushing through my veins.  
He was different when he was with me. Like he wasn't ashamed to be himself; like he didn't have to cause fights with other people to prove that he was tough enough; like he was actually happy. 

As we pulled down a small street to the left of where the car was a small restaurant, it wasn't extremely busy but it was comfortably full.  
Jean parked the car next a small Mini and we stepped out, the cold air snapping against our cheeks, Jean turned to me, looking slightly nervous.   
"You okay?" I asked moving towards him, he quickly nodded before walking towards the entrance. My stomach swooped low. It felt like it was with Grayson; was I that bad that no one was proud enough to say 'look at my boyfriend'? Brushing the thought off I wandered towards the small garden which framed the brick walled restaurant. As I walked closer the smell of fresh bread and various sauces filled the air and I immediately grinned. It must've been a French restaurant, which was pretty obvious but I was expecting something else.   
Running my hands lightly over bricks I walked in and found Jean hugging an guy which must've been around seventy and then an old women who was possibly younger. I looked around past Jean and noticed most of the restaurant was brick walls and wooden accents with oak tables and dimly lit candles. You could see the beams in the ceiling and some of the windows were stained glass, others were metal framed. I wanted to just stay staring at the different parts of the small restaurant, each time I looked around I found a new picture or a new bottle of French wine.   
Jean wandered across to me with the couple that he was hugging earlier, I smiled and waved awkwardly a   
"Marco, these are my Grandparents, they own this little bistro, 'Evangeline'."   
"Oh wow! It's great to meet you!" I grinned as I shook their hands they both brought me into a bear hug.   
"Bonjour eh... Marco isn't it?" The man grinned, his words were pronounced in a thick French accent, this must be where Jean gets his French side from,   
"Yes-uh-qui." I stuttered my reply twice, once in English and another in French,   
"Jean has mentioned you a lot when he called, I'm Helena and this is my husband Joseph" the woman smiled her accent was different, it was American with a small hint of the French accent. 

The atmosphere in the restaurant was so calm, very different to that of the hotels restaurant with the hoard of rowdy American teens, I could actually talk to Jean while we are eating for the first time since we met, the way that He looked at me while he drank his drink, it made me forget about everything, like time had stood still for that one moment and it was just us.   
Jeans grandparents had stayed open late to cater for us and even served us some wine amongst a few small glasses of Joseph's favourite whiskey, which even though Helena told him not to he stayed to share with us, needless to say we were all more than over the limit after the nights end.   
"Thank You for tonight, we had better be getting back before they realise we're missing" Jean slurred as he hugged both his grandparents,   
"Jean, come here, you are not driving your grandpas car like this, I called you two a taxi" Helena stated sternly holding out her hand, in which Jean placed the keys, her gaze falling on me she smiled as she steered us both outside to wait for the taxi,  
"It was lovely to meet you Marco, your such a well mannered young man" she mused before pulling me into a light hug, before she talked to Jean leaving me and Joseph stood in the archway of the small front garden area,  
"Merci for making him smile, it has been too long since I have seen that smile of his Marco" Joseph smiled, to which I replied with a wobbly handshake, before I was called over to the taxi that had just pulled up in front of the restaurant, and before I knew it I was already in the taxi holding the money that was given to me to pay for when we arrived back at the hotel.

Stumbling into the hotel room I fell backwards on the bed and started to laugh like an idiot. Jean swayed by the door and started to grin, he took off his black shirt and flopped down next to me on the bed, turning his head to show off a crooked grin and the dimples that were ever so slightly pressed into his cheeks.   
"Marco..?" He slurred, we'd had a little too much to drink but we were still standing- or there abouts.  
"Mhm..." I hummed, my body buzzing from the wine we'd mixed with shots of something strong.   
"Were you brought up on a farm?" He paused for a second and laughed as the confusion settled on my face, "because you sure know how to make a cock rise."   
"Oh my god Jean." I tried my best to be serious but I ended up laughing until my sides hurt and I rolled off the bed into a heap onto the floor, still laughing at how stupidly funny his joke was;  
"Oh I do, do I?" I grinned before laughing again,   
Jean leaned over the bed, his hair messily settling over his eyes. He was buzzing too, it was almost like he was waiting for something,   
"What're you doing down there, Bodt?" He smirked before rolling off the bed and catching himself before he landed on me. It was almost like he was doing a push-up over my body. He leaned down, his breath tickling my neck as he whispered "I need you." Before kissing down below my ear, along my jaw and stopping before he reached my lips,   
"What are you doing to me?" I breathed, my body was shaking and all I wanted was Jean to kiss me. But why was it that when he leaned down I turned away, a blush seeping into my cheeks. We'd sobered up enough to know that we were both ready for something to happen.   
"Marco..." He murmured again against my neck as I stretched it back and let out a quiet, embarrassed moan.   
"You're mine." He stated, before sitting up and sitting on my waist so that both his legs were either side and he was leaning down to me again. I tried my best to look away from his burning eyes and his tongue which wetted his lips. He moved my head to look back up at him gently, he seemed to know what he was doing even if he did look scared in the way his muscles tensed up when I did look at him. Pulling my hands above me he pinned my body down on the carpet,  
"Stay like that." He nodded, flashing a reassuring smile before working his hands down to my shirt.   
The way his hands snaked down my chest working at the buttons from top to bottom made it seem so easy, he paused before slowly pulling off my shirt and re-positioning my arms above my head again, following with a deep and needy kiss.

 

Jean's POV-

 

I was nervous as hell. All I wanted was for this to go well, I had to be confident... Right? Shit, I'd never done this before. I mean, I'd seen it done before but never actually... Well, you know.   
Marco wasn't very muscular, in fact he was more on the skinny side than anything but his skin was soft and warm to the touch, I couldn't help but explore this new surface. Marco moved his hands up to my hair, and I couldn't help but feel like everything was going right for once.   
I could already feel that he was hard when I reached down his bare chest Marco moaned into the kiss, I continued to grind my hips into his, I slid down his legs a little so that I could start on the task of unbuttoning his stonewashed jeans,  
"Jean..." Marco panted,  
"Mhm?" I responded still fumbling with his belt, man this is easy to do on my own but from this position it's slightly more challenging.  
"Have you got like any uh...." Marco stuttered looking at me straight in the eye, fuck no, I don't. I didn't think this far ahead.   
"Hold on one minute." I quite literally jumped off him rushing to the door, I wedged a shoe in the small gap so it wouldn't lock and carefully approached the door I least wanted to go to and I just stared at it for a moment.  
"Fuck it. " I mumbled to myself as I knocked in the door, hearing the lock turn and the handle click the door swung open,   
"What the fuck do you want?" Eren sighed angrily, now how do I put this?  
"Look I know we haven't been exactly all too friendly, but I really need a favour right now." My words quickened as he raised a brow and leaned on the doorframe.  
"A favour? Well, it depends on what it is." he smirked.  
"I need a condom and some lube." I mumbled.  
"What?" He responded,   
"I need a condom and some lube." I said again a little louder, Eren stood with an amused face looking at me in the hallway with no shirt on and a clear rod in my pants,   
"You? You're getting laid? Haha you gotta be kidding me right?" He laughed  
"Do I look like I'm fucking joking Eren?" I pointed at my appearance, that's when his eyes stopped with the joking and he stood there in what looked like shock or amusement, maybe a mix between the two,   
"You owe me fucking big time, you're lucky that it was me and not Levi, he'd have told you to fuck off." Eren disappeared back into the room before emerging with said items,  
"You better go before Levi comes back up... Keep the bottle, I have another." And with that he shut the door in my face, I made a mental note to thank Eren. Maybe he wasn't so much of a dick as I thought.  
Rushing back into the room I found Marco on the bed, he had taken off his shoes and his jeans and all that was left was him laying on his back, in his boxers, with an very obvious tent pitched. Walking over to him I held up the two items of my quest.

After getting sorted I pulled him closer to me, I couldn't help but want every inch of his skin to be explored by my hands again, I couldn't help but want him closer to me than humanly possible. Tracing a circle on his neck with my fingertips I bit hard making him gasp and moan slightly, I bit harder and sucked on the same spot, leaving a small pink-red mark on his collarbone. Marco started to kiss me more intently, he hands travelling up my chest and back down again slowly "Are you sure?" I whispered breathlessly, my hands exploring the new surface beneath his boxers. Marco gasped quietly and nodded.  
"I'm sure..." He kissed me again, his hands combing through my hair.   
My skin tingled at his touch. I had waited so long for this feeling of never wanting his soft lips to leave mine.   
"Jean..." Marco breathed, his forehead leaning up to rest on mine,   
"Yeah..." I breathed back, we were both getting hot and bothered at this point,   
"Do you top or bottom" he asked in between kisses, top or bottom? What do I do?   
"I-its my first time" I murmured, Marco stopped kissing me sitting up from his position under me,   
"Your a virgin?" He quizzed, his eyes looking at me deeply,   
"Yeah, and before you say anything, I want to, so much"  
Marco nodded and smiled before kissing me as music he must've switched on when I left began to play My Heart by Paramore.


	11. Greyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being so busy with Christmas and all we have finally updated, take this as a late Christmas present from us... Enjoy!

"Oof!" I laughed as Marco's body flopped onto mine a big lopsided grin was displayed perfectly in front of my face.   
"You're not allowed to be this energetic in the mornings." I groaned as I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight that was streaming through the open curtains. "It’s practically criminal." I added, grinning, before I opened one eye and stared at Marco.  
"Shush, you love me really~" he bit his lower lip and his grin grew bigger as did mine. I rested my hands on his waist as my hands tingled at the warmness of his skin I rolled him over so we were laying on our sides just staring at each other. Reaching across I carefully moved the stray strands of hair away from his eyes, Marcos breath quickened as I let my hand linger against his cheek, down his jaw line and I finally rested my thumb on his lower lip. He closed his eyes and smiled.   
After a few moments of silence Marco spoke,   
"You said something in your sleep last night." He whispered, barely audible.  
"I did..?" I whispered back, he draped his arm over my side and pulled me closer so our noses were almost touching. It took a lot of strength to not kiss him there and then.   
"It may sound cheesy, but it was something that I want hear you say forever." He breathed, his heart racing under my touch. I ran my hands down his soft skin and back up again to cup his face.   
"It must have been good then?" I quizzed, my thumbs lightly brushing over the freckles dotted on his cheeks,   
"You said that you think your falling in love with me..." he smiled and looked towards the pile of clothes laying on the floor.   
I ran my hands through my hair as a blush seeped into my cheeks. Marco shifted a little so that he was higher up my chest and my head was resting against his hair.   
"I'm sorry if I wasn't any good..." I murmured,   
Marco turned around so that he was in front of me again and shook his head,   
"Shut up, you were amazing."  
"You're just saying that," I half smiled, worried that he was in fact just saying that,  
"Shut up, Jean." He grinned, a gleam in his eyes as he bit his lip and looked down at mine,  
I stayed silent for a moment, taking in all the courage I had and whispered, "make me."  
And that's exactly what Marco did.   
Pulling the sheets over our heads the realisation that we were both still naked caused a sweep of red which was burning into my cheeks and that I was staring at well, everything.   
"Like what you see?" Marco winked as he changed his position so that he was kissing down my stomach looking up every so often as I clutched at the sheets. Last night I took control and now Marco was showing that he wasn't so innocent after all.   
"M-Marco." I stuttered, shivering as he kissed lower.   
"Mhm?" He murmured against a sensitive part of my skin.  
"I-I lo-ah fuck." The covers slipped below us again as we shifted to a comfier position,  
There was a knock at the door.   
Marco continued his path to my hip bones causing my breath to hitch,   
"M-Marco ah-the-the door!" I stammered, this boy was quite literally taking my breath away, Marco ignored both me and the knock at the door instead dipping his head down to kiss the sensitive skin of my inner thigh.  
"Ignore them," Marco breathed as he moved his hands lower, "it's just me and you." He looked up and winked again, before starting again.   
The person knocked again,  
"Marco? I know you're in there, dude I have your spare key still, I need to talk to you about some- SHIT MARCO OH MY GOD." Armin obviously had walked in on Marco giving me a little of the ol' razzle-dazzle  
"Oh god, Armin!" Marco yelled, as he stood up in his sheet I front of me  
"I'm sorry I... Shit you could have like warned me!" Armin blurted back,  
"What was I supposed to do? Send you a text 'Don't come in I'm fucking the American boy'?!" Marco replied, shit I'd never heard Marco curse but God damn I could get used to it, the way the words rolled of his tongue in his ever so present British accent was well really hot.   
Armin was now beetroot red and it looked as though there was a thin film of sweat appearing on his skin that was reflecting the dim light of the room,   
"I..I... Uhh" Armin stuttered, I could tell he had forgot what he was going to say, instead he was frozen in the doorway of Marcos room, any arousal I did have was now surely gone for good.  
"Armin! What did you have to tell me?" Marco asked snapping Armin out of his state,   
"It's uh it's....it's"   
"C'mon Armin what is it?" Marco cut in   
"It's Greyson." He blurted, as soon as this name left the Blondes mouth, Marco went as white as the sheets he was wrapped in.


	12. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of 2016!   
> We try to update as soon as possible and hope that you still like Safe and Sound!
> 
> Updating again soon, but for now, enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

 

"Greyson?" I asked, anger and confusion rising in my voice.  
"Who the hell is Greyson?" Silence filled the room as I stared at Marco for the answer. Armin spoke instead.   
"Marco's ex, Greyson is Marco's ex and he's on his way here right now."   
"I just-" I raised my arm to cover my eyes and clenched my hand in a fist until my knuckles turned white. Marco's ex? I wasn't his first? Realisation hit me as I clambered over the bed with the pillow held tightly to my body, I reached for the clothes which were on a pile on the floor. Marco was sat still in a sea of sheets, he didn't say anything, he just watched me with pained eyes.   
"I-I was going to tell you about him..." He whispered,   
"Then why didn't you?" I shot back, anger dripped from my voice like venom, "What does he want?" I turned back to Armin, he bit his lip,   
"He wants to speak to Marco."   
"About what?" I demanded,   
"No, no, no. Jean this is bad, very, very bad. You need to go." Marco rushed towards the pile of clothes and threw them for me to catch. The anxiousness in his voice hit me like a ton of bricks.   
"Marco, Marco slow down." I tried to take his hand with my free one but he acted as if I scolded him with my touch.   
"No, Jean, please just get changed and go."   
"What's so bad about Greyson?"   
"Greyson isn't... Uh... He's..." Marco faded off as he tried to think of how to phrase what was wrong; he was shaking like a leaf, his crumpled shirt in his hands.   
"Marco?" A voice called from behind the door, Armin quickly stood close to the door, barricading who I assumed was Greyson from entering the room. "Marco open up." Greyson called again, pushing the door harder making Armin jump from the sudden slam of a body against the wood.  
Throwing my shirt, boxers and jeans on I jumped at the sudden burst through the door.  
Greyson was tall and had a strong build with short hair which was cut into a similar style to Eren’s, however instead his was neatly swept to the side, before I could notice anything more about him he rushed across to Marco and scooped his shaking body into a hug. I felt a pang of jealousy and hurt run through my chest and shoot like a lightning bolt. My mouth ran dry as I stood by the bed, gripping onto the headboard to keep me steady. Greyson moved his hand across Marco’s neck and down to his shoulder before pausing,   
“What the fuck is this?” Greyson moved his fingers across a light pinkish-red mark before his eyes fixed onto mine with a look of fury.   
“Was this you?” He pointed a bony finger towards me, I couldn’t bring myself to do anything to him. I was trapped in a daze of how he touched Marco, my Marco. How his hands caressed the places that we had touched not so long ago and how his hand was still protective over Marco. It should be me. It should be me…  
“Well?” Greyson raised his voice before gripping my neck pushing my back to the wall behind me,  
"I asked you a question runt" he said through gritted teeth, moving my arms to grab his wrist but all I could do was gasp for air. His grip started tighten until there was a yell,   
"Grey’! Let go of him!" The voice was unmistakably Marco’s; he had moved to my side trying to push Greyson off me.  
"Why should I? He's been marking your neck!" he spat, why is this guy so angry?  
"And I marked his now let him go Grey! NOW!" Marco yelled back, I felt the air rush back into my lungs as his vice like grip left my neck, instead he grabbed Marco again this time by the wrists, looking around I noticed that Armin had gone, well I guess it's just me left to sort this out.  
"Oi! Dick head!" I spluttered, rubbing my neck with one hand as I stood back up straight again,   
"Why are you picking on Marco huh? I'm the one who took him to dinner, I'm the one who kissed him and I'm also the one that fucked him last night. and you know what? It was heaven!" I smirked, this was a bad move.  
Greyson turned at a frightening speed and punched me square in the nose, which I felt snap under the pressure, dazed I trough some pitiful punches back, before I knew it we were both on the floor punching each other Marco yelling at us both in the background, that was until the fight was broken apart, Greyson was torn off me, my left eye couldn't open properly enough to see what was going on but I knew Marco was by my side and I knew the voices straight away,   
"You had better have a damn good reason for making a fucking mess of my student, brat!" That was easily Mr Ackerman, I could tell by the monotone sound of his voice as well as the use of the word 'brat',   
"I..I..."   
"Greyson Birkenhead!" Now that voice, is one I'm sure I've heard before, heard but not seen a face to pair it with, now who was it?   
"This one of your student’s, blondie?" Mr Ackerman inquired,  
"Painfully I am going to have to say yes, yes it is. I'm guessing the other is yours?" The deeper voice responded, meanwhile I could literally feel the blood dripping down the parts of my face that weren't numb,   
"Well we had better sort some punishment out for these pair, I believe lines will do the trick." the deeper voice which I now recognised as Marcos teacher spoke again  
"Tch, lines that won't sort these shits out! They need a proper punishment, how about they do their age in laps around the hotels garden? That's eighteen for Mr Kirchstein here." Mr Ackerman laughed, eighteen laps around the gardens after my face had just been pummelled? This man has no sympathy.   
"I was involved too, sir." Marco spoke, what was he doing?   
"Is this true?" The blonde who I assumed was Mr Smith asked,   
"Yes." Greyson spoke before I could, that asshole, wait. Did he grab Marco so hard it marked him? I couldn’t see properly but the anger started to boil back inside me I was ready to attempt another round which would only land me with another eighteen laps.  
"Well then boys, that's nineteen laps for both of you, and expect letters home, this behaviour is disgraceful! We are a high grade academy. I do not expect my pupils to be violent towards the other hotel guests!" Mr Smith scolded, then I realised what he had said, he said nineteen laps. That means that Marco is nineteen, why did I never ask his age? 

 

I decided to run an extra lap with Marco, not because I felt sorry for him, because he put himself through this for no reason and I didn't want that Greyson anywhere near him. Turns out I was punished for being in Marcos room, and Marco was punished for me being in his, though all he had to do was write lines while I had to get up early every morning to wake everyone else up for the remainder of the days left.   
Choosing not to meet up in each other's rooms anymore we settled on meeting at a bench under the over grown willow tree in the gardens, sitting next to Marco hand in hand, his thumb running slow circles on the back of my hand as I rested my head on his shoulder  
"So what happened to Greyson?" I murmured from under his dark green scarf which he had given to me due to the weather and the fact I had a black eye, busted nose and split lip that I wanted to hide.  
"They sent him home, courtesy of your teacher" Marco spoke back, his head coming to rest on mine,   
"That's good though, right?"   
"Well yes, but also no" he paused, I could tell he was finding word to say again because he brought his free hand up to my face, pulling my head away I turned my body to face his, looking at him, his hand still in mine,   
"But also no? Why?" I questioned   
"Be-because he's jealous Jean, he won't let go, he won't admit that him and me are over, he just won't leave me alone" Marco spluttered his head falling on to my shoulder, he was crying again,   
"I won't let anything happen to you - even if we are a sea apart I will find a way to get to you - so that your safe and sound in my arms… Safe and sound with me." I breathed the last part more to myself than anything, pulling Marco into a hug which we stayed in until he pulled away.


	13. Taking Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while (apologies!) but Safe and Sound has finally been updated, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen 

“So,” Marco began, scratching the back of his head he waited a moment as if thinking of the right words to say; “There’s this party type thing later. It’s happening at my friend Annie's house in Paris and well my dad can’t make it so he told me to go.”  
“Okay…” I paused, “but what about your college?” I questioned wrapping the scarf tighter around myself.  
“Actually, most of them are invited…” Marco looked across at the oak trees which were starting to go bare with lack of leaves.  
“Oh… Well, have fun.” I tried to smile but couldn’t help but feel a slight emptiness inside my stomach. I wanted to spend more time with Marco but I couldn’t, not in the hotel we were staying at.  
“Jean,” he began, this time grinning like a loon, “come with me.” 

 

“What the heck Marco? This place is way too expensive!” we stood outside a modern looking shop, my stubbornness kicking in,  
“Just come in with me, okay? We’re just trying stuff on.” Marco pulled my hand making me stumble forward and land against Marco’s chest. I glanced up at his brown eyes and light freckles and found myself blushing,  
“Am I that irresistible?” he breathed, his heartrate quickened and his eyes fluttered shut briefly in a moment of need.  
“Believe me,” I straightened myself up and tilted my head to the left slightly, getting a better view at Marco’s pink stained cheeks. “If I had my way,” I brought my mouth to his ear as I whispered, “I’d have you right here if I could.” I edged closer to his ear, breathing in his musky aftershave.  
Marco moaned quietly but quickly straightened himself up and coughed, trying to escape the blush that had filled his skin.  
He pushed me away and laughed, looking down at the stone pavement. Once Marco had convinced me to go inside and he had recovered from his ‘moment’ we made our way into the modern shop.  
It was sleek with white lights and dark grey walls which housed many, many rails of sharp pressed suits and tuxedos.  
“Bonjour, how may I help you today?” a short man approached us in a tight navy suit which made his short silver hair stand out more against his pale skin.  
“Bonjour,” Marco began as he started to look around the shop, “We’re looking for a tuxedo fitting,” He paused before quickly adding “s'il vous plaît.” His British accent stood out when he spoke to smallest amount of French I had heard him attempt which made me grin at how adorable this goofball was, and he was all mine.  
“Yes, yes, come this way.” The short guy walked us over to a large, light grey pedestal which was surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors. I felt extremely out of place.  
After we had been measure by a taller man – the other was too small to reach Marco’s shoulders – we were ushered into changing stalls and handed a jet black tuxedo.  
“Marco?” I called, peering across the top of the changing stall,  
“Mhm?” He grinned, looking at where I was looking through.  
“Why are you taking me with you? I’m not going to exactly fit in…”  
“It doesn’t matter if you don’t fit in, what matters is that you’re coming. Whether you like it or not.”

Shaking the jacket out like they did in the movies I ran my hands over the light fabric and actually grinned in the mirror. Even if my bruises stood out like a sore thumb I actually looked decent for once.  
“Wow.”  
Spinning around quickly I smiled embarrassingly at Marco.  
“Wow at me? You look amazing.” I took his hand gently and stood for a second in awe. We were both wearing the same tuxedo, we just looked completely different.  
“It’s so expensive, Marco. We can’t afford this.”  
“It’s my treat.” Marco grinned reassuringly,  
“I can’t let you-“  
“Shut up for once,” He grinned, “It’s my treat.”

 

Marco's POV

 

Jean looked so attractive in his tuxedo. It was a sleek, jet black jacket which covered a cloud white shirt which I knowing Jean would get dirty somehow, or well, knowing me.  
His thick blonde hair was combed to the left when we left but messy once I had a chance to push my lips against his. It was a posh event which was held in Annie’s fathers home. It was mostly marbled surfaces and polished wooden bannisters. A lot of golden statues and enough food that was served to feed a small country. That’s the thing about the parents. They always wanted to out-do one and another. I didn’t care though, I had all eyes for Jean.  
“I can’t believe this is your friends’ family’s holiday home…” Jean looked up at the high ceilings in awe. “I can’t even afford my own apartment and this is their…?” Jean paused for me to fill in and sadly I did.  
“Third holiday home.” I smiled sadly, I knew Jean wasn’t the wealthiest of people and I felt awful that I could afford so much and he couldn’t even afford a meal in the hotel.  
“Hey, no sad smiles.” Jean rested his finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up until I was looking at his grinning face. “You look like a sad puppy when you do that.” He winked before taking my hand shakily and we proceeded to enter a large room.  
The furnishings were a light beige colour making the beams; window frames; floor and fire place that had been stained a dark brown stand out. There were pictures hanging on the walls that weren’t taken up by huge floor to ceiling windows and the room was buzzing with people but no so many that it made it cramped – but just enough to take up all of the seating.  
Turning to face Jean I noticed that he was in awe, his eyes darting around to look at the room,  
"This is amazing" was all he said, slightly smiling I moved into the room more, catching the attention of some of the guests.  
"Ah, is that Benjamin Bodt's boy I see?" A voice called, I quickly slipped my hand out of Jean's and smiled weakly.  
"It is! Marco, your looking handsome as ever! How have you been? The I last saw you was at the races with your father, I do hope he is well?"  
"Mrs Lionheardt, a pleasure as always. I've been well, and my father is fine too. How have you been?" I smiled, out of the corner of my eye I could see Jean grinning,  
"I'm not too bad dear. Just the weather, it's awful, so much rain! I said to Paul we should have gone to Australia instead, at least it would have been warmer! But as always he insisted we come to France because of Annie's trip.” she cackled, "well I must be going, the girls want a catch up. Do enjoy the party won't you?" with that she turned in her heal resuming her place with the other wives, Jean turned to me in amusement for some answers.  
"That's Annie's mother, she's rather eccentric. She also wants Annie to marry me but Annie doesn't like me in that way, and well I'm gay. Annie's father is a retired martial arts teacher; he now runs a load of academy's as well as the family business. Annie is also Armin's cousin related on his mother’s side." I whispered,  
"You all talk so... Fancy." he laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder I laughed too.  
"Better get used to it, over half of the room are English."  
Jean reached across to take my hand but I quickly brushed it away and smiled as we moved through the house and towards the deck which was overlooking the skyline.  
Bringing across a glass of champagne for us both Armin grinned and gave me a quick hug before nodding and shaking Jean’s hand.  
“I guess we’ve never properly met, but I know a lot about you.” Armin smiled awkwardly at Jean before scratching his blonde hair.  
“Same here, it’s great to finally meet you.” Jean grinned before looking at me and entwining our fingers together. Part of me thought ‘why should I care that people will see me and Jean together?’, but the other part of me knows that my dad will crazy about it.  
Giving Jean’s hand a quick squeeze I moved to speak to others who were attending the event.  
“Marco!" A voice called, I froze. Turning around I plastered a smile on my pale face, “Mr Birkenhead, good to see you."  
"Same to you, Bodt. Benjamin not with you this evening?" Greysons father gestured in a way to point that my father was indeed not with me.  
"Uhm, no, not this time- he's very busy at the moment."  
"Ah, I see. It's a shame, Greyson is here somewhere, you boys were very close at one point!" He chuckled, clutching his chest as he coughed slightly before smiling breathlessly.  
I put on a false smile and nodded, "well, I must be going." I wasn't about to tell him what happened with Greyson, it's best he doesn't know, not tonight anyway.  
"Ah, well - it was nice seeing you again Marco. You and Greyson must meet and go shooting again soon." With that he turned on his heel and wandered over to the circle of wealthy men.  
Breathing a sigh of relief I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
"Jesus Christ, Jean!" I jumped again as his grinning face wandered into view before it turned into a worried expression.  
"Marco what's wrong?"  
"I need to get out of here for a second." I breathed quickly, my heart was racing. Why was I scared of Jean?  
"Hey, babe, calm down, okay?"  
I froze,  
"What? What is it Marco oh my god tell me!"  
My shoulders relaxed slightly as I smiled at the pet name; "babe?"  
Jean grinned, embarrassed, "sorry, it kind of slipped out."  
"Nono, I love it."  
Jean paused for a second before taking my hand and giving it a quick squeeze,  
"Please let me be your boyfriend. I know you're worried about your dad but I can't stand not being able to touch you. Don't think I haven't noticed..." Jean whispered, looking down at his shiny shoes.  
I felt my heart tear slightly so I gave Jean's hand a squeeze as I pulled him towards the patio doors.  
"Where are we going?" Jean laughed, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
I grinned before pulling him outside and up a small pathway to a big tree house that was hidden by a collection of trees. The rain was lightly grazing our cheeks as I kissed Jean quickly and slid the door open for us to entered the tree house, pulling Jean in with me,  
Jean looked around before settling his eyes on me with a grin,  
"You take my breath away, Kirchstein."  
"You're my whole world, Bodt."  
I grinned at the soppy mess we'd become before kissing him deeply, my arms laced around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair, his hands roaming my skin under my now untucked shirt.  
I loved this doofus so much but I was so scared to tell him.  
Ignoring the thought in my head about Greyson I leaned close to Jean.  
“Don’t leave me…” I sighed and looked down at our hands, “never leave me.” I looked back up again, my eyes searching for the same feeling in Jean’s.  
“I won’t, not ever.”

 

A couple of champagne glasses later we’d started to relax, getting into the music and talking to a few of the other guests.  
Jean leaned in a little and grinned, “Something is vibrating in your pocket.” He winked before taking another sip out of his glass.  
I blushed, taking my phone out of my pocket I read the text that was glowing on the screen.  
No number?  
‘Look left.’ It read. Taking my eyes off of the screen I looked to the left, instantly regretting my choice.  
“I…”  
Jean seemed to look in the same direction because he rested his hand on my shoulder.  
“G-Greyson.” I stuttered, blinking a few times his smirk didn’t disappear from my vision.  
“Ignore him,” Jean whispered, turning my body to face him he leaned in,  
“Marco, just think, he's over there, jealous as a bee and I'm over here and well, I'll be seeing a lot more of you than he will tonight.” Jean grinned and winked as I started to chuckle, feeling instantly better I shrugged off the thought of Greyson and turned back to laughing at Armin’s dancing.

My phone buzzed a couple more times, but before I could check what Grey had said Jean reached to take it from my hands.  
"No more messages, okay?" Jeans eyes lit up with a type of anger I'd seen only once when he was fighting with Greyson.  
I wanted to protest but I decided against it, instead Jean entwined my fingers between his and pulled me to the corner by the staircase.  
"What are you doing?" I laughed, smirking when I realised how much he wanted me.  
"Wow, Greyson's really got you worked up, hasn't he?" I grinned,  
"Shut up and kiss me." He smirked, taking my hands away from his as I moved them to his hair, I loved how soft his hair was.  
"I need you so badly." He muttered as he kissed below my ear.  
"Not here Jean." I grinned as I pulled away and let him sulk briefly before the fire in his eyes ignited again.  
"If not here, then where?"  
I winked.  
Jean bit his lower lip before groaning in frustration.  
“Are you going to be like this all night?” he tried to sound pissed off but instead his face broke out in a grin which spread from ear to ear.  
I laughed and grinned as well, “what’s so bad about that?”  
Jean walked closer to me again running his hand slowly up to my cheek before looking me dead in the eyes.  
“This party is dead anyway.” He grinned,  
“Maybe so, but I love teasing you, so suck it up and enjoy it.”  
“I can think of other things to suck…” Jean muttered,  
“JEAN!” I squealed, my blush seeping back into my cheeks, Jean winked this time before walking back to get another glass of champagne.

 

Wandering back over to where Jean was, a hand grabbed mine with force, making me turn round to face his face.  
“What do you want?” I spat, venom in my voice was rising as my good mood was disappearing.  
“I want to dance.” Greyson smirked, gripping my hand tighter as I tried to escape his grasp.  
“No.” I replied sternly, my body shaking.  
“Did you hear what I said?” Greyson’s eyes narrowed, “You. Are. Going. To. Dance. With. Me.”  
“NO.” I pulled my hand away as the room filled with silence. “Just… Get away from me!”  
Everyone was speaking to me but the room was spinning, there were so many voices at once and I couldn't deal with it, grabbing my hair with both hands pulling it slightly I squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Just leave me alone!" I screamed,  
A hand quickly pulled mine to get out of the house.  
"Are you okay?" Jean asked his eyes filled with worry "Marco!?"  
"Leave it." was all I replied

The car ride back to the hotel was silent.  
“What was that all about?”  
“It was just Greyson. Can we forget about it?” I smiled a little, taking Jean’s hand in mine and kissing it gently.  
“Marco…”  
“Just leave it Jean. I’m absolutely fine!” I forced a grin before unclipping my seat belt and leaning across to kiss him deeply. Even though the butterflies from Jean were there I still had a bitter taste from Greyson’s touch.  
I could feel Jean was getting turned on when he mumbled the question “hotel room?” between the needy kisses, I nodded.

Backing into Jean’s hotel room he breathed heavily, his chest rising quickly. Closing the door with my foot I reached for the buttons on Jean’s tuxedo jacket, sliding it off his shoulders I placed it over the arm of the chair,  
“M-Marco…” Jean breathed as I ran my hands down his toned body and back up again until I touched a sensitive spot just below his ear, replacing my had with my mouth I kissed gingerly.  
“Mhm?” I grinned, I knew what I was doing, this time I was in control.  
Jean tilted his head back as I bit the skin of his neck softly, his hands fumbling with the lapels on my jacket quickly pulling it away and throwing it next to his on the chair by the window, removing both Jean's and my own bow ties was next, dropping them to the floor beside me.  
Pushing him down on soft white sheets I leaned over him and bit my lip. My heart was racing.  
“C-continue.” He stuttered, not sure what else to say, the excitement was building and a clear bulge was rising in his trousers. I felt myself turn red and the butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
“Are you sure?” I asked as I started to unbutton his shirt kissing down his stomach to the light hairs below his navel before I stopped to start slowly running my fingers under the waist band of his trousers Jean nodded quickly, arching his back as my hand palmed him over his trousers, a small moan erupted from his mouth. I smirked a little, repeating the action moving back up his body to kiss him again, Jean looped his hands around my neck pulling me down, his breathing fast and hard against my lips as his hands moved from my neck racing to undo the buttons of my shirt, ripping it from where it was tucked into my trousers before reaching between my legs,  
"Slow." I laughed, slowly grabbing his arms I pinned them to either side of his head, sitting on his waist, looking jean straight in the eyes, he looked away a blush on his cheeks.  
"Stay like that." I smirked, as I kissed him again releasing his hands, I finished the rest of the buttons and removed my shirt before slowly undoing my trousers, just enough to free myself a little, jeans tawny eyes watching me as I slipped awkwardly out of my clothes leaving me sat on his waist in my underwear.  
Leaning up Jean kissed me this time it was slower, he had listened to what I had said though not all of it had sunk in, although I had told him a lot of times he still rushed. Chuckling to myself lightly I guided him back down to the mattress,  
"I'm in control this time, okay? I want to show you everything." I breathed, I didn't know how Jean would in fact take it if you'll pardon the pun, the first time Jean attempted to take control and now it was me. I'd done it before but it hadn't meant as much as it did now.  
"I need you..."Jean spoke with lust in his voice, his breath heavy as I slowly ran my tongue down his neck lightly making sure to nip at the skin occasionally,  
"Are you okay with this?" I breathed against his body, kissing his stomach gently.  
"I-I'm ready." His voice shakily spoke, "fuck- I'm so ready."  
With that we got down to business.  
I'd never exactly topped before this, Grey had always taken that role, he had always taken control. But now it's different, I wanted to show Jean how I felt, I wanted to show him how much he meant to me, I needed to let my frustration out and I guess I also wanted to know what it's like to top. Heck, I can say this now, being a top is great but I much prefer being a bottom, the control however, I liked that. 

 

Sighing contently, I smiled to myself as I stroked the blonde mess of hair that was Jeans as he slept soundly on my chest. I should probably get back to my room, it's probably already late as it is, looking at my watch which was still on my wrist confirmed that it was indeed 3:30am, the party had finished at 12:00pm.  
Sliding out from under Jean's sleeping form I slipped on my clothes, picking up Jean's stray clothes from the events of the night, moving back over to the bed I kissed Jean's forehead and pulled the covers over him properly grimacing when I saw the rather large aggravated patch of skin on his neck,  
"Sorry…" I whispered to the air before quietly exiting his room and entering my own.  
Stripping back down into my underwear I decided to call it a night and attempt to sleep, but again all I could think about was Jean and how many days were left before we both go home, a sea away.


	14. Then I Saw Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on chapters! We hope you enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

 

Jean's PoV

 

Stretching my arms out i felt around for Marco's warm body but all I was met with was cold sheets. Sitting up I looked around with bleary eyes before collapsing back down onto the mattress. He hasn't left like that before... He's never been like he was last night. He almost seemed.. Angry? 

Shifting from underneath the tangled mess of covers I grabbed my clothes and quickly got ready before wandering towards Marcos door,  
"Ah, Jean!" Miss Ral called from down the hallway causing me to quickly turn to face her.   
I nodded a hello before she pulled my arm to follow her. Turning my head back to Marcos room I sighed. 

"Nice of you to join us," Mr Zacharias called in a monotone voice before ushering me towards the table of the American students. It was the same table as at the start of the trip, I looked quickly over my shoulder to see if I could spot Marco but there was an empty table; sighing I ordered a plate of pancakes and listened to the deafening noise of my classmates. Even with all the chaos around me it couldn't silence the thoughts circling around in my head. Greyson. Marco. Last night.  
Picking at my flat pancakes I shrugged off the thoughts and tuned into what Mr Ackerman was droning on about.   
"-As you all know we only have today and tomorrow before we leave; I wanted to say, most of you-" he paused, glaring at me and a few others, "-apart from a few, have been model students on this trip,"  
I snorted, model students? With this noise?  
Mr Ackerman narrowed his eyes at me before motioning for Miss Ral to continue for him.  
"I- we- thought instead of the work related experiences we could go somewhere more... Exciting!" She clapped her hands together with a large grin scanning over the look of dismay she carried on but I tuned out.   
After all the chairs scraped on the floor we ventured out towards the cabs which were waiting. Hearing an unmistakable voice my head shot around to see Marco talking to his blonde best friend. Clenching my fists I started to walk towards marco and without thinking I pulled him aside from his group and pushed him against the hotels brick wall.   
"What the hell! Jean!"  
"We need to talk." I shakily took his hand but he pushed me away. His eyes filled with a type of disgust.  
"I can't, not right now. Meet me at the bar later okay?" Marco sighed and ran his hands through his hair quickly before walking away from my grip.   
"Marco!" I shouted as heads turned I closed my hands and clenched my fists again before lunging at the wall, punching repeatedly before I was pulled away...  
"Jean..? Are you okay?" A gentle voice spoke as I turned around to see Miss Ral holding her clipboard, a worried expression on her face.  
"I'm fine." I spoke through gritted teeth, looking back to where Marco had been had now been replaced by an empty space.   
"Jean, please, the cabs are waiting to leave."  
"Leave me alone." I scowled, walking towards Armin.   
"Jean Kirchstein." Miss Ral shouted stubbornly   
"Fuck this." I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at the ends until my eyes watered, turning around I yelled "I don't care if I fucking fail just LEAVE ME ALONE!" And stormed away from Miss Ral.   
"Jean... W-what are you doing?" Armin stuttered as I gripped his collar and pulled him so I could almost feel his breathing in front of me.   
"Where. Is. Greyson." I asked calmly as I gripped his collar tighter.  
"I don't know!"  
"Tell me!" My anger was rising.  
"I-I don't know!"   
"FUCKING TELL ME." I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks.   
"He-he's with Marco...!" Armin finally burst out, I wasn't sure how to feel, my eyes darted around the surrounding area before an English voice shouted loudly;  
"PUT THAT STUDENT DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND."   
I let Armin go, wiping my cheeks with my sleeve I ran, I just ran until I couldn't hear anybody shouting my name. 

 

Marco's POV 

"Why do you even want to meet Greyson?" Armin inquired, tilting his head to the side like a inquisitive puppy.   
"I- woah?! What the heck!" My body whirled around and was forced to the wall which, once I opened my eyes, was because of Jean.   
"What the hell! Jean!"  
"We need to talk." Jean took my hand but I pulled away, as much as it pained me to do so. I gritted my teeth and shakily pushed him away.  
"I can't, not right now. Meet me at the bar later okay?" I sighed before walking away.  
"What was that about?" Armin narrowed his eyes before I checked my watch.   
"I have to go."  
"Just tell me! Seriously, Marco. You're testing my patience and I'm supposed to be your best friend!"   
Leaning in towards Armin I spoke a few words "drop it Armin." before leaving. 

Pacing back and forth I finally plucked up the courage to walk into the cafe which the name of was scribbled on a scrappy piece of paper which had been pushed through my door this morning.  
I took it out of my pocket, unfolding the creased slip of ivory hotel paper I re-read the message.   
'Meet me at Cafe Gardia, 11:35am. Don't tell anyone.'   
It was recognisably Greysons. After a few years of sneaking around with notes passes through friends, I knew the note was from him.   
A laugh broke the silence as I looked up in front of me. Greyson was dressed formally, a white button up shirt accompanied with black jeans and a charcoal grey wool coat. It was the same outfit he wore on our first date...  
"What do you want?" 

 

Jean's POV 

Walking up a small street my eyes skimmed over many cafes that I had slowed down to walk past. Each one looked the same yet slightly different. More people here, less people there. Stopping in front of a small bricked cafe I shielded the sun from my eyes as I looked inside for spaces. That's when I saw him... That's when I saw them.


	15. Fight, flight or freeze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't posted in a while, it's starting to get emotional in here! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen 

Fight, flight or freeze? A simple question with a million different answers and yet the one I chose was the same every time, fight.  
In my head it was a blur, from my eyes darting around the cafe as I burst through the door to gripping Greyson's collar and punching him square in the face. I couldn't really think straight, all I could see in my hazy view was Marco's distraught face as he pulled Greyson into a hug, as he looked at me with disgust. That's when it hit me, I'd lost him.  
I'd lost him. 

 

I stared at Greyson on the floor. 

I think I feel the most once I've fought.  
It's always been the way for me, usually I feel electric... alive. 

I stared at Marco. 

This time I felt empty. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
I looked up from Greyson and nodded.  
"Uh, yeah... Sorry." I looked down at the tiled floor and walked slowly out of the cafe. Away from everything. Away from Marco.

 

I wasn't really sure what to do anymore. I'd lost everything in as short of a time as I'd gained it, I just needed to get back to reality, I needed to leave the memories here, I just needed to leave.

As I proceeded towards my hotel room I turned to face Marco's. 

His dorky grin clouded my view as I felt my eyes tear up, he was wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and I remember how adorably shy he was...  
My breathing was shaky and all I could do was stare at the blank wood in front of me and as I brought my hand up to touch the cool surface I pulled away and shook my head. My throat burned as the tears rolled down my cheeks and I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut I locked myself in my room and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling until the numbness and tiredness consumed my body and let me drift to sleep. 

~~ 

It'd been two days since I'd seen Marco. I'd been avoiding him and had been avoiding me.  
I hadn't communicated with anyone, I hadn't eaten or properly slept. Every time I closed my eyes it was him, it was always his sweet smile and his calming voice.  
Today was the day we leave and I was mostly glad about that, that way I didn't have to change the elevator that I use or walk two blocks to buy breakfast that I didn't eat.  
Tying my converse up loosely I grabbed my suitcase handle and backpack before turning back to the room. I wanted to be movie like and look around the room and smile, say goodbye and walk out happy but instead I looked towards the un-made bed and felt my heart twist inside my chest. It was here where everything started but soon seemed to slowly fall apart.

I shrugged the thought off as much as I could and slammed the door shut. As I waited for Eren outside of his room I jumped as I heard a laugh, a really forced laugh. Spinning around I fell back in Eren.  
"Yo! What the fuck?" Eren laughed, I quickly stood up and turned around, away from what I thought was Marco. "Jean? What's up?"  
"I uh-" I placed both hands behind my head and blew air out of my cheeks, "it's nothing," I forced a smile, Eren rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon, we'll be late for the coach."  
I nodded and sighed, touching Marco's door with my finger tips as I passed.  
Pressing the button for the elevator I checked the time, it was 7:32am and the flight didn't leave till 12pm, but we had to be up and out before eight, so it was the only way to get to the airport in time.  
I turned around one final time before forcing myself to go into the elevator.  
I'd never felt like this about anyone before, except this time was different, it felt different. He was different.  
I plugged my earphones in and wandered out into the lobby, the English students were already there, I scanned the group before settling on Marco's tall figure leaning against the wall, he had no emotion in his face except when he looked at me my heart broke at how pained he looked, I was probably seeing things.

"Alright everyone! This short vacation has been great but sadly it's time to go home." Miss Ral's voice rang through the quiet lobby,  
"As I'm sure you know, we'll be flying home at 12pm, be sure to remember we're at terminal two, okay?"  
Everyone nodded,  
"Alrighty then! Let's get going!"  
I sighed and dug my nails into the palm of my hand and followed the group to the coach, this was it... I turned back to see Marco, but he had already gone.


	16. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry we haven't updated!   
> Life has been busy with our colleges etc so we haven't had a chance to update but hey, better late than never! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Wandering towards the window near the gate where we were to depart I dropped my bags by my feet and slumped down onto the hard backed chair. My eyes drifted towards the airplanes that were taking off every minute or so and as I stared through the fingerprinted glass I noticed Marco's figure to the left of our gate. Connie and Sasha dropped down onto the seats opposite before being followed by Ymir and Krista who had obviously been dragged across by her not exactly girlfriend. She smiled shyly,  
"Hi Jean."  
I nodded a hello and looked down at my battered suitcase.   
"Have you spoken to Marco? He seems very..." She paused, catching my attention. "Distant."   
"No, I haven't."   
"Ah, I thought you two were close?" Her eyes grew wide,  
I shook my head and sighed,   
"I don't want to talk about it." I replied sharply before brushing down my jeans and taking my luggage I walked away,  
"Don't worry, he hasn't been the same for a few days now." Sasha whispered.   
I ignored it.  
I wanted to shout for Marco but I knew he'd ignore me. He'd turn around and walk away.  
'You need him' - a small voice in my head spoke.  
'Go for it.'   
I held my breath for a few seconds before walking up to him. He looked at me nervously.   
Just as I was approaching where he was stood a voice broke my confidence, him, Greyson. My body froze in its tracks, eyes locking onto Marco's, searching for an answer, it was time for him to go and I couldn't even say goodbye because I was scared of this asshat, scared of Marco's ex, of Greyson. Just like Marco is. I couldn't leave it like this, I needed to say a proper goodbye, even if it's my last one.   
My confidence built back up, launching myself into a run before grabbing his arm, and pulling him into a kiss, getting lost in his lips, for a moment I forgot where I was, who was watching, it was just us together.

When I pulled away everyone was staring, Marco's class and worst of all, my class, no one really knew that I liked boys too, and I wasn't about to tell anyone either, especially after the shit that I went through with accepting it myself.   
My body froze but my head said run, I wanted to just walk away, but I couldn't. Instead I stood there looking into his eyes, it was like I was hypnotised, watching his expressions and the way that he swallowed, like he was swallowing his words.   
"I'm sorry" the words left my lips before I could think, like they were automatic.   
"Flight 6453B to San Francisco is now boarding" a voice called from the gate, this was it, I was saying goodbye, my last goodbye. I continued to look at Marco until I was being yelled at by Mr Ackerman from across the terminal.   
"Kirstein! If you don't get over here right now you will be left in this terminal, and I'm not explains to you mom why you are still in Paris!"   
To be honest I would miss my flight just to be able to tell Marco a proper goodbye, instead I pecked his cheek slowly and whispered in his ear   
"I love you Marco Bodt, Be safe and sound."  
Turning away I walked, tears starting to pool in my eyes as he called my name,  
"Jean! Jean! please!" I just couldn't bear to turn around, I could tell that he was crying, there was a strain in his voice that gave it away.   
Instead I picked up my bag and gave him one last look before walking down the gate, that was the last time I was probably ever going to see him, and that was something I wasn't ready for, I should have been more carful with holiday romances, instead I was a fool and I let myself fall in love, but I had to let him go, even if it was just for now, because I would eventually find him again.


	17. To My Dearest Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Well, we're back! It's such a long time since we have updated and we're incredibly sorry about that.  
> Life got so busy and well, we needed to drift apart as friends to become close and write again. These things happen but we couldn't leave our lovely children (Jean and Marco) without a finished story. We plan to keep this going for longer and hopefully have another fic along the way!
> 
> We hope you enjoy!
> 
> To set the mood for the first part of the chapter, we listened to "Drown - Seafret".
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~~ 
> 
> Xaleder and Ktingly

Chapter Seventeen 

 

~ 8 Months Later ~ 

It had been exactly eight months since I had spoken to Marco.  
It rained that day and it's raining again today, I couldn't bring myself to move from my spot which was where I was staring blankly at the wall.  
Pulling the photographs from my nightstand, I stared down at the dog-eared photograph and wished to re live the moment. 

"I'm Marco." 

"I'm Marco." 

"I'm Marco."

The words from our first encounter echoed in my head a thousand times and I could still hear his voice.  
Pausing, I took a deep breath bringing my pen down onto my notepad.

"To My Dearest Marco," I held the chewed up pen in one hand and the photograph in the other. I stared at the image of Marco's freckles. A small grin in the corner of the photograph.

I held my breath before the words escaped my lips,  
"I miss you."  
Three simple words. No one was around to hear them.  
"You know I can't do this on my own."

I threw the pen and notepad down on the floor, not sure what else to say I walked away from the bed, where I only moved to get food.  
I wandered towards a window and looked down.  
Who will fix me now? 

There was so much rain falling down, like the weather complemented the mood that I had been feeling for the past six months,  
Like it understood my emotions, though it wouldn't have mattered to me anyway, it's not like I could pick and choose when I could go outside. 

"Kirchstein, let's go, you have a visitor!" a guard called.  
After eight months in a county prison for drunk and disorderly behaviour, breaking and entering and aggression towards an officer, no thanks to Eren, I've ended up here with anger management courses and an extended time for getting in a fight. So honestly, you could say I had fucked up majorly. Watching the world go by from behind barred windows wasn't exactly how I planned my year. From the beginning my mom's lawyer wasn't able to obtain the CCTV evidence of me hitting the shit out of a shop window with a rock and wasn't good enough to make out it wasn't me. 

Sighing, I let the guard slide open the cell and handcuff me before I followed him down the plain corridor. I found myself wondering as I was walking why my mom would be coming to see me on a Wednesday, she had work on a Wednesday, unless something had happened? But my heart stopped when I turned the corner, through the viewing window I could see not my mom but a pair of brown eyes - eyes that I could never forget, framed by freckles that I didn't even need to see to know was there, Marco. 

He looked anxious as he ran his hand up and down his sweater.  
He had a slightly bruised and swollen right eye a split lip which was just starting to heal.  
"Marco..?" The words escaped from my mouth almost silently but it still bought his attention.  
He stood up almost instantly.  
"Jean.."  
I looked away at the guards nod of a approval as he un-handcuffed me and allowed me to walked cautiously across to Marco.  
He stared at me for a few moments before pulling me into the closet hug.  
We sat in silence for a wile until I decided to break it  
“Why did you come here?”  
Marco looked down at his hands, it didn’t matter that he was battered and bruised, underneath the galaxy of bruises stood the constellations of freckles across his cheeks. I fought as hard as I could to trace them with my fingertips, knowing any unnecessary contact would be broken apart by guards.  
“Because I’ve spent too many late nights beating myself up over what I had lost. I needed to see you. To hear your voice.” He pulled his sleeves over his hands and sighed, anxiously waiting for my reply.  
I wasn’t sure what to say. All I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and kiss him.  
I couldn’t.  
“Jean-“  
"How did you even find me? I have no contact with anyone other than my mom-" I broke him off, curious to know the answer.  
"But you still put my name on your visitation list?" He cut in, I didn't know what it say, I put it down in hope that if he did come that they would let him in, but the odds of that we're one in a hundred.

"How Jean? How did you end up here?"  
"When I got back from France I didn't have enough clips to edit together of the trip, I failed, I failed the project. And to top that off I had to re-submit a piece by the end of the year that could be graded and instead of working on that I got drunk and high with Eren to celebrate our epic fails and here I am, eight months into my nine month sentence of breaking and entering and aggression." My head dropped, I couldn't look at him, I'd become a criminal for something so stupid.  
"I'm sorry." was all I followed with, Marco's hand lifted my chin so that our eyes met and for that brief second it was just him and me, just like when I had first saw him.  
"No touching!"  
"It's so strict here..." Marco whispered which made me kind of smile, the first smile in months.  
"What happened to you Marco?" I couldn't fight back that question anymore, I needed to know, he sighed turning his head to the side so that I couldn't see,  
"Marco?"  
"What, this?" He motioned to his black eye with a chuckle. "I fell of my bike, what about your hands?" I could tell that he was lying, why wouldn't he tell me the truth?  
"Oh, yeah I had a fight with a guy that was in the opposite bunk to me, it's no big deal, I got an extensive anger management class and a long chat with a councillor, but you never said how you found me"  
"Krista is kind of long distance dating Ymir," he began to explain, "So Ymir knows where you live, she told Krista and Kirsta told me, so I booked a plane ticket and got a taxi all the way to your house for your mom to tell me that you were in here." I laughed at that, it was the first laugh that had escaped my mouth for the eight months that I had spent in here.  
"That's quite the adventure" I chuckled. I listened quietly to Marco ramble on about England and what he had been up to , enjoying the sound of his voice once again until he spoke a name that I didn't want to hear; Greyson.  
"My father had a dinner gathering recently, Greyson and his father was of course invited, and yet again took my fathers side, 'this is just a phase Benjamin, he will grow out of it'" Marco responded in a mocking voice,  
"He was there? Did he do anything?" I blurted, eager to know the rest, desperate for more time.  
"Visiting hours are over'" a guard called, Marco rose from his seat and I shot up after him,  
"Marco?!"  
"Jean I will come back to visit soon, I promise!"  
"Marco wait, where are you staying?!" I shouted back,  
"Ymir let me stay at her place!" he responded before turning the corner to leave the visitation room.  
"Kirchstein! Let's go!" 

Getting back to my cell I closed my eyes and lay on my bed; that night I had the most amazing dream. It was like the whole of the France trip had replayed in that one night, the first time I saw him, his freckles, his smile, his laugh, just Marco.  
I knew I'd see more of him soon.


	18. Just me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break, we're back and better than ever!   
> Improved writing and better storylines, we hope that this fic will continue to update and improve during 2017!
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for chapter updates, and make sure you share the story! 
> 
> (Please be warned that there may be some spelling mistakes and grammar errors, but when the fic has finished, we will edit everything!) 
> 
> \- Xaleder and Ktingly

// Chapter Eighteen //

The soft chalk white sheets of the bed curled around our bodies, silence and intwined fingers.   
Tilting my head slightly to the left where Marco was resting, I felt my lips twitch into a smile. His eyes were gazing up at the stars that were projected onto the walls of my room, I couldn't help but feel my heart jump slightly.   
I needed to feel his skin beneath my fingertips. I needed the electricity in my veins. It only felt natural to have him with me. After so long of wanting him, of needing him, he was here...  
"Jean." Marco spoke, his eyes bright and his smile crooked.  
"Mhm..." I absentmindedly moved a stray strand of hair from his forehead back into place.  
"You're staring at me again," he grinned sleepily,   
"I can't help it," I admitted embarrassingly,   
"You're actually here, I'm here... it doesn't feel real."   
Marco grinned and I instantly regretted speaking my feelings. I'm almost always a hidden story, a closed book.   
Marco leaned up on his arms so that he was above me, he was biting his lip and I knew he was trying to stop himself from smiling more.  
He leaned down and kissed me, it wasn't much, almost a light touch that made me crave more, but it was perfect.   
"Jean... I've been thinking." He resumed his place next to me again, staring at the ceiling. Even though the projection was weak because it wasn't pitch black in my room, he still loved it.  
"I've been in between home and San Francisco for 2 months, I haven't had a chance of exploring the city. Since you left the-uhm- jail, I've been thinking a lot and -agh- I don't know, I just want to explore the culture and everything."   
I scanned his face, knowing he was desperate to get out of the house. My eyes drifted down to his slightly chapped lips, a very small scar ran down the right hand corner of his lips from Greyson. He insisted it was from walking into the door, I knew it wasn't true.  
I knew I couldn't let him down like that, ever. 

I hadn't left the house since I'd left the jail cell. The car journey from there to home was the closest to the outside world I had been, unless you counted the high fenced area in the courtyard. It filled me with anxiety for some reason.   
I didn't want to disappoint Marco, I didn't want to do anything wrong which could cause me to go back inside.   
Looking at his soft face I knew I had to go outside at some point. 

I nodded and smiled, "sure..."   
His eyes lit up, and he kissed me again, causing my cheeks to flush.  
Seeing the electricity buzz through his eyes I knew I had to treat him, he'd given so much up for me.   
"I've got an idea, go with Ymir to the mall and get something nice to wear, I've got something to plan." I grinned properly, for the first time in what felt like ages.   
Marco looked puzzled but nodded, sitting up he took his phone and typed a quick message to Ymir.


End file.
